Highland Games
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Amelia Robinson has never been one to find love. She's tall, sort of chubby, and geeky. When she becomes a WWE diva, she becomes the victim of a dangerous game of cat and mouse with a handsome Scottsman. Will he be her downfall?
1. Prolog

Title: Highland Games

Plot: Amelia Robinson has never been one to find love. She's tall, sort of chubby, and geeky. When she becomes a diva, she becomes the victim of a dangerous game of cat and mouse with a handsome Scotsman. Will he be her downfall?

Warning: M for...well…you'll see.

Disclaimer: Amelia is mine. So is Mason anyone else who is mentioned is property of the WWE!

PROLOGUE

Before I tell you anything more about what's going on in my life, let me tell you about me. My name is Amelia Robinson. I'm 19 and I'm from Carson City, Nevada. I'm 5'4" with brown eyes and long brown hair that I can never seem to do anything with. My teeth are still in braces and I wear glasses. I got good grades at my high school and I graduated valedictorian. So yes, I am the epitome of a nerd. And yet, while you look at me, you could never guess that I am the biggest fan of the WWE that you will ever meet.

I grew up with my mom, a high school counselor, and my dad. When I was eight, my dad got in a real bad car accident and died. I missed him so much. Then, almost a year later, my mom remarried. She married a man named Steven Richards. I confided in my best friend Mason Dixon and he was so excited. I couldn't understand it. He was just some guy who remarried my mom and came into my life expecting me to accept him. Then Mason told me who he was: Steven Richards was a professional wrestler.

When I asked him about it, he nodded and told me about what he did for a living. I was captivated from the first word. It was glitzy and glamorous, yet it was brave and tough. And at the age of nine I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life. I was going to be the best diva in the WWE since The Fabulous Moolah. I started training at the young age of fourteen.

But what Steven didn't tell me was that being a diva was just a grueling as being a superstar. Every morning I would run about three miles before I ate a breakfast of two eggs, two pieces of sausage, and a glass of milk. After breakfast I would go into the weight room and lift weights. Usually I would start by doing dead lifts of 100 lbs. while my step dad spotted for me. Then I would go on the 150 lbs. bench presses and I'd end with 200 lbs. leg lifts. I'd do 10 reps of 20 for each and then I'd eat a light lunch. This schedule only changed on school days and then I would just miss the weight lifting.

Then at 3:00 I would ride with my dad up to his wrestling academy where I would train with others whose dreams were to be great superstars. There were no girls at this school so I ended up training with superstars. This was the hard part. We had to learn the seven different styles: technical, brawler, submission, showman, highflyer, dirty, and powerhouse.

Technical wrestlers tend to focus solely on the technique of what the opponent is doing and what they are doing. Kurt Angle, back when he first started wrestling, is a prime example of this. He, like most technical wrestlers, had prior training in amateur wrestling.

Brawlers tend to use pure strength but unlike powerhouses don't have the size for it. John Cena is an exemplary brawler and most people can agree on this even if they don't like the guy. He can keep going and going and going. It's all strength and endurance. Powerhouses are almost exactly the same thing as brawlers except for the fact that they have the size to go along with the strength and endurance. This is The Undertaker in the flesh.

Submissionists, which tend to be the strongest wrestlers, use moves to take out their opponents. Brett Hart is the name that comes to mind when the submission style is mentioned. He, like most people who specialize in the submission style of fighting, usually learn to work on legs and arms. And they know exactly how to take some one out.

Showman are the most fun wrestlers to be in a match against and the showman style is the most fun to learn. Hulk Hogan is the most famous showman. People who practice and perform the showman style are the ones who do the exuberant finishers and make a giant show of what they do inside of the ring. They also use a lot of taunts.

Highflyers are probably the most talented wrestlers you can see and the highflying style is the hardest style to learn. If you want to see a pure example of a great highflyer, look no further than Rey Mysterio. He, like most high flyers, is fast and small and strong all at once. He flits around the ring and like most high flyers, you don't want to let him stand for too long. Then again, they don't stay on their feet for too long to begin with.

Finally you have dirty wrestlers. They do whatever they can to win and they don't care what happens. It takes no skill at all to be a wrestler who specializes in this. Unfortunately, most of the WWE superstars specialize in this, especially Randy Orton. Personally, I can't stand people who fight dirty.

Anyways, I explained the techniques to explain what we learned at the school. I never learned one or two styles like most students but instead I learned how to do each. I even learned dirty, which I didn't ever use and I don't plan on ever using. But wrestling techniques weren't the only things we learned. We learned about the past wrestlers and past matches that had effect the profession that we all planned on going into. I had the same routine all day every day until I graduated. When I graduated high school at the age of 17, my day became devoted to the wrestling academy. Finally, when I had graduated that as the only female in my class, my stepdad sat with me and the other graduates of the academy to talk over what we would do with the rest of our lives.

When it was my turn to talk to him, I entered his office with grace and dignity. I had never been treated different than any student here and I sure as hell wasn't going to be treated differently then. When I was at home, Steven was my stepdad but when I was at the academy he was Mr. Richards or sir. "Amelia, you have been a great student at this academy since you started. Have you given any thought to pursuing a career with the WWE?"  
"Yes sir I have," I nodded.

"Good. Amelia, you could be the best diva in the WWE today. Do you know how to apply for a job as a diva?" he asked, a slight smile playing across his lips.

I shook my head, "No sir."

"You have to fill out an application just as you do any job but on top of that you have to submit a video of a wrestling match you had down here. I can help you go through our tapes to help you pick a match that shows your technique if you don't have one in mind."

I smiled, "Thank you sir. Do you have an application that I could possibly fill out?"  
He reached into his desk and pulled out an application. I diligently filled it out and when I was finished, I handed it to him. He looked through it to make sure that I had made no mistakes. Finally, he said, "It seems to be in order. Now, do you have a match in mind that you believe to be your best match here?"  
I sat there, thinking over my matches. I had competed in several that showed my talents. Finally, I smiled, "My last match I had against Mason." Yes, Mason had also attended the school. We had drifted apart over the years but we still talked a little bit. He had gone on to compete as a dirty wrestler and that was most of the reason for our not talking anymore.

My stepdad smiled and let out a slight chuckle, "I thought you were going to say that. Now, I'll get this all mailed to WWE headquarters. All you have to do is wait."

I waited for three years before I got my chance.


	2. First Day

Chapter 1

You know that mixture of fear and nervousness that kids get on the first day of school? The day I start working on Friday Night Smackdown, today, is that feeling magnified a thousand times. I have never felt so nervous in all of my life. I don't know what the other superstars will think of me. I mean I'm young, I don't look or dress like the other diva's backstage, and I'm not exactly trained by someone who was accepted in the wrestling community. You see, my stepdad had been fired by Vince McMahon and other superstars who had known him don't approve of him anymore.

So here I am, walking through a hallway where I feel as out of place as a parrot at the bedside of a dying nun. The stage hands are giving me strange looks and I can feel the blush coming to my cheeks. I'm starting to doubt if I am ready for this. I'm just a nerdy girl who got lucky. I still remember the interview with Vince…

-_flashback_-

_I entered the office of Vincent Kennedy McMahon hoping to be hired for the WWE. I wore a fitted pink button up shirt, a knee length black skirt, and a pair of black high heels. My hair was pulled and styled into a sleek ponytail at the back of my head after twenty minutes of fighting with it to stay up. I was surprised I even got the interview. I mean it was no secret that Vince hated my stepdad._

_ There at his desk sat Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Though he was an older gentleman, the only place it showed was in his graying hair and the few wrinkles that lined his face. He wore his classic gray suit and white undershirt with a dark blue tie. He looked very menacing and for a moment I swore that I could feel the heat from his glare. If looks could kill, I would have been a puddle in the floor. "So, you're Miss Amelia Robinson," he said in that voice that had a gravelly tone to it._

_ I nodded and extended my hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you."_

_ He ignored my hand and I suddenly felt foolish. "Have a seat, I insist." Vince said. It sounded more like an order than a request. I sat in the seat across from him and plastered a smile on my face. I didn't want to look nervous in front of my new prospective boss. "So you want to be a diva?"_

_ "Yes sir, more than anything in the world." I vigorously nodded._

_ "Why should I pick you over other girls who want this job?"_

_ I pause for a moment before I reply, "I…I want to be a diva because I grew up all my life training to be a diva. I missed out on both of my high school proms. Not only am I skilled in every style of wrestling, I can watch and analyze why people lost and help them improve their techniques. Plus I believe you need divas who can be good role models to the young girls who watch Raw."_

_ I saw the look in his eyes as he sat back in his chair, looking at me. It was like he had several conflicting problems with me. Finally he said, "Are you anything like your stepfather?" The question sounded meaner that it actually was._

_ "What does that mean…sir?" I added trying to make my statement sound less attitudial._

_ "Are you conniving and willing to do anything to sell out your company and friends?" he asked._

_ I shook my head, "No sir. I'm nothing like that."_

_ He smiled and offered his hand, "Well Miss Robinson, welcome to the WWE. We'll start you off on Smackdown. Good bye and good luck."_

-_flashback_-

So that's how I wound up here. I enter my locker room, #108, and I start unpacking my things. I have my ring outfit: a Green Lantern tank top, a pair of blue jean pants, and a pair of green and black converse. I take a good look at my room. Behind my bench is a locker where I can put my things. At the top right corner of my room and at the bottom left hand corner when you stand at the door facing the locker, are two potted plants. Two chairs sit close to the walls on the left and right side of the room. There is a door leading to my own private shower/bathroom on the left side of my bench. It may not be much but for the rest of my life, it's going to be the only room I constantly have.

Hearing a knock on the door, I walk over to answer it. An older looking man in a blue shirt with the Smackdown logo embroidered on the left pocket is standing there. "Miss Robinson?"  
"Yes?" I smile.

"The General Manager would like a word with you," the man says before scurrying off. I sigh and head off to general manager Theodore Long's office. I look like crap. My hair isn't put up and is just lying bushily on my shoulders and I don't have any make-up on. I hate to think what I could have done wrong already. Finally I get to the end of the hall where his office is. I open the door to see an older African American man sitting behind his desk. He wears a pair of glasses on his face with no hair on his head and a tan suit. He looks up at me and smiles, extending a hand. "You must be Amelia Robinson, I'm Teddy Long. While you're on Smackdown you answer to me playa."

I nod, "Yes sir. Did I-"  
"First off, don't call me sir or Mr. Long. My name is Teddy," he nods, "Second of all, you didn't do anything wrong playa. I like to personally welcome all of Smackdown's new superstars. I take it you know where everything is?"  
I shake my head, "Actually, I don't."

He smiles, "I'll get one of the other girls in here to help out. I hope you have a good experience while working on Smackdown." Teddy dials the phone and when someone answers he says, "Holla playa. Can ya do me a favor? I got a new diva down here that needs someone to show here around. Will ya do it for me? Thanks!"  
As he hangs up, I smile, "You're a pretty cool dude."

He laughs, "I suppose I am. I didn't get a diva to show you around. Is that okay?"

I shrug, "Either way someone's showing me around."

That's when the door opens and I see a handsome man enter. He's over 6'2" and is solid muscle. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and his hair is black and very short. He's wearing a tight black muscle shirt and black leather jeans. "Hey Teddy," he nods. His voice is soft and full of a velvet like quality.

"Dave!" Teddy smiles. "Amelia, this is the guy I wanted you to meet. Dave Batista meet Amelia Robinson."

Dave offers a hand to me and when I put my hand in his, instead of shaking my hand he kisses it. I blush, "Nice to meet you Dave."

"Same here Amelia," he nods.

"Please call my Amy."

"Amy then," he laughs. "I'll be showing you around back here. Is that okay with you?"

I nod, "Yeah."

He nods, "Good." He starts to show me around backstage. Other divas are looking at me like I have won the lottery. I can see why. He's like the personification of a Grecian hero.

"So, Amy, you're the new girl, huh?"

"Yeah. How long have you been here?"

He shrugs, "I haven't been on Smackdown for long. But I've been with the WWE for the last six years."

"Wow," I smile. We get to the gym and he turns to me.

"Well, here's the gym. Across form here you can see the entrance ramp. That's how you get out to the ring. Any other questions?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm good. Have a good night." As he turns and walks away, a tall and lanky blonde walks up to me. "Um…hey."

"Who do you think you are?" she asks.

"Um my names Amelia. I'm new here."

"Obviously," the blonde smirks, "Do you have any idea who that was?"

"Teddy Long said his name is Dave Batista." I shrug. I don't know who the girl is and I don't care to know. She seems extremely rude.

"He's my boyfriend. And do you have any idea who I am?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"No I don't."

"My name is Michelle McCool. I'm the woman's champ," she smirks. "So, do you get what that means? I'm the champ and you are just some pathetic new girl who showed up and just like every new girl you're going to realize that you can't be his."

"I don't want to be his, Michelle. I don't even date." I nod.

"It's no wonder you don't, look at you. You're a fashion faux pas." Michelle laughs before turning and walking away. I clench my first before I start working out on the tredmill. I don't think my life could get much worse. But then again I could be wrong.

**DREW IS IN THE NEW CHAPTER, I SWEAR! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING!!!**


	3. Scottish Smile

Chapter 2: Scottish Smile

I don't have a match tonight so I sit in the gym watching matches with some of the other superstars and divas. Not many of the matches catch my eye, but one does. It's not so much the match that catches my eye; it's the competitor in the is a tall, handsome Scotsman whose mere presence in the ring demands attention. He has long reddish brown hair pulled into a ponytail and two eyes that capture a malicious gleam in the light. He's wearing an open black jacket with black spandex bottoms. His name is Drew McIntyre. A few girls who are in the room sigh and I can't figure out why. "He's the resident Scotsman," a diva next to me says, seeing my confusion. "He's a major player."

I nod, "He doesn't seem to enjoyable."

"He's not. He's surly, mean, and crude," nods the girl. "My name is Maria Kanellis, by the way."

I smile, "I'm Amelia."

"Nice to meet you," she smiles, "I'm glad you're not as mean as Michelle said you were."

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear Michelle say. I just met her and I already don't like her," I sigh.

"Michelle's sort of a bitch," Maria jokes. My attention turns back to the television screen where Drew McIntyre is beating the crap out of his opponent John Morrison. "Why do all the girls like him if he's so vicious?"

"He's 'genuine' to them. He's the type of guy who would go all out to get a woman to go to bed with him but as soon as the morning hits he doesn't give a damn about if she's there in the morning." Maria sighs.

"Did you…"

"Nah, I've got a long term boyfriend," Maria smiles. "But I'd watch your back. With you being a new girl, you'll be high on his list."

I frown, "Good thing I don't date then."

"A girl like you doesn't date?" she asks bewildered, "That's weird. Why don't you

date?"

"Bad experiences in the past. All my past boyfriends are douchebags." I laugh. My eyes never leave the screen. Though I can definitely see his crudeness I can see something else to him. And when he wins I see him smile or at least what he calls a smile. It's more like a smirk. He looks dark and powerful, almost disturbing. I don't like it. Checking the time on the clock, 8:59, I decide it's time to start heading to my locker room and packing. As I exit the gym, Drew exits the ramp.

"Well hullo," he smirks. His voice has that thick, unmistakable Scottish brogue that marks most natives of Scottland.

I turn, "Hey."

"You must be the new lass," he smirks, "I'm Drew McIntyre."

"I'm not interested," I reply. I don't want to give him the chance to try and seduce me.

"Aren't ye a feisty one." Drew smirks.

"Look, I'm not one of these divas that's going to throw herself at you just so you can add them to the list of people you've slept with. I may be new but I'm not stupid."

His eyes go cold and he crosses his arms over his broad chest, "Well aren't we Missus Protective. I don't even know you're real name."

"Amelia," I nod. I look into his eyes and I see something that I have never seen in a mans eyes before. It's a mix of lewd coldness and a vicious darkness. It's freightning.

"Well, Amelia, just remember one thing," Drew says leaning against the wall.

"Oh and what exactly would that be?"  
"Most girls say they won't go to bed with me but in the end, they do. I'm not afraid to lose when I'm playing a game where I have nothing to lose." Drew laughs before walking away.

I shudder as I turn and start back to my room. I can't stand this man. He's the type of guy that we would have beat the crap out of back at my stepdads academy. I get back to my room and park my things in my bag I pull it onto my back and exit the arena. I climb into my silver buick and head to the Ritz Carlton. After I stay there to get some well deserved sleep, I'll drive up to the arena in St. Louis from where I am in Louisville; Kentucky right now.

I get into the hotel and check into a room. The only thing I notice in the room is the large queen sized bed. I didn't work tonight but I'm so tired. And at least in the sanctity of sleep, Drew and Michelle's taunting attitudes won't bother me. I slip on my flannel pajama bottoms and my gray sweat shirt before sliding in between the comfortable blankets. I pull them all the way up to my neck and drift off to sleep. But contrary to my belief, instead of escaping Drew and Michelle's clutches I fell right into them.

In my dream I'm being held by Drew who is kissing my neck and showing special attention to me. He finally stops when Michelle walks up and starts yelling at me. It's like I'm stuck between two ultimate evils. And before I know it, I wake up.

The sun is sky high in the sky and I can feel it's warmth against my skin. I yawn and stretch out. It's to early to get up but if I don't, I'll never make it to St. Louis. I get up and change into a pair of black jeans and a pink t-shirt that has the St. Louis Cardinals logo on it. I open the door to my hotel room to see a card laying there with a single black rose that reads:

_I've never had to choose a lass_

_Who treated me oh so crass_

_But if you'll be this way then_

_Let the head games begin_

I pick the card up and put it in my jacket pocket. Seems to me that Drew wants to play with my heart. If so, then let the game begin. He'll soon find that I'm not going to be easily seduced. It takes more than a rose and a creative poem to win me over. I put the rose in my bag with my clothes and I walk down to the parking lot. I see Drew standing by a motorcycle. He waves at me and blows a kiss.

I shake my head and get in my car. His smirk is the most haunting thing about him and also the most revealing. It shows how evil he is and how dark. I can't stand it. My stomach churns when I see it. As I pull out of the parking lot and down the road, I let my defenses down. I don't know what Drew's thinking trying to pull this with me but I'm not going to fall for it. I don't want him I will never want him.

It's almost 5:00 before I get to St. Louis with all the traffic. I end up stopping at McDonalds for supper. I know I'm not supposed to be eating junk food but with me having to travel, I decided it's a good idea.

When I enter the McDonalds, I see Dave and Michelle eating by the door. Dave is feeding Michelle French fries and for a minute it seems like a sweet relationship and she seems like a sweet girl. Then she looks at me and I'm reminded of how much malice and spite and cruelty she is capable of. She sneers at me as she cuddles closer to Dave. I shake my head. I don't date and I don't think she realizes that I'm not going to steal him.

I walk up to the counter and order my usual: a medium ten piece chicken mcnugget meal with a glass of ice tea. I get in a booth in the corner so I'm not around anyone. I look up to see Dave looking at me and I smile. He's the one good superstar I have met so far and besides Maria and Teddy, he's the only good person I've met. I mean, on television he and Rey are fighting and he seems horrid but he's not. The one thing people don't realize is that the only thing we're given as superstars is our in-ring persona. Everything else is up to us and by what I overheard Dave telling Rey is that their feud was their way of making a great show for the fans. As soon as Michelle looks back to see what Dave is looking at, I pull out my phone and pretend to text. I don't want Michelle to accuse Dave of making goo-goo eyes. He's to nice of a guy to get in trouble for it.

I finish my food just as Dave and Michelle do. Michelle goes to the bathroom and I walk over to Dave. "Hey big man," I tease.

"Hey lil girl. Heard you caught a certain superstars attention," he nods back.

I sigh, "Drew McIntyre. How much do you know about him?"

"No one really knows much. He doesn't talk much to the other superstars, just the divas. He flirts with them and talks to them but when it comes to us guys he leaves us alone." Dave replies.

"Speakin of people's attention, how did a nice guy like you end up with a girl like Michelle?"  
"That's a long story for another time," he nods. "Talk to you at the live event Thursday?"

I look at him, puzzled. "Thursday? How am I supposed to waste time until Thursday?"

"St. Louis has a lot of cool stuff. Michelle and I are meeting with a couple of friends at Buffalo Wild Wings tomorrow. Want to come with us?" he asks smiling.

"Sure," I nod. The bathroom door opens so I hurry my goodbye out and leave. Seems to me as if I've got a good friend who I can trust. I'm glad because a part of me feels like I'm going to need it.


	4. Wild Time At Wild Wings

CHAPTER 3: WILD TIME AT WILD WINGS

I spend the rest of Thursday and Wednesday day touring the sights that Saint Louis has to offer. Their zoo is amazing except for the fact that they don't have a panda bear, my favorite animal. They have a very nice art museum and a place called The City Museum which isn't a museum at all but more of a giant play place.

Anyways, I spent my days out having fun but right now I'm driving up to Buffalo Wild Wings. I get there and I smile, it's definitely a sports bar and grill. Right when I walk in, I see Dave sitting by a few male friends. Michelle is nowhere in sight, which is fine by me. As soon as he sees me, Dave signals me over. "Guys this is Amy, she's new on Smackdown. Amy this is Dolph Ziggler," a man with very blonde hair that almost looks white and two pool blue eyes waves at me, "and Matt Hardy," a man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes nods, "and Rey Mysterio." I instantly notice that just like on television, he's wearing his mask. I find this a little odd.

"Hey," I smile and nod at them.

Rey looks at Dave, "She isn't a quiet one is she? The last time you brought a girl around that was quiet; she ended up turning into a bitch."

"Don't blame that on me!" Dave laughs. "I thought inviting Vickie out would be good for her since Eddie died. How the hell was I supposed to know that she would end up as the meanest general manager in WWE history?"

I smile, "So where's Michelle?"

Dave laughs and shrugs, "I don't know."

"You said that she'd be here," as I say that, Dave smiles.

"I have to be admit that I wasn't exactly truthful about that. I thought that if it was just me and some other guys, you wouldn't want to be here. So I used Michelle as a lie to get you here," Dave admits.

"You didn't have to do that. Now are we going to be boring or are we gonna have a good time?" I ask.

Dolph smiles and looks at Dave, "I like her."

I laugh as the waitress walks up to the table to get what we want to drink. Dave orders a Budweiser, Dolph orders a Miller Light, Matt orders a Corona, and Rey orders a pina colada. I feel out of place. I'm not 21 yet so I can't get alcohol. I order an ice tea and they all look at me like I'm weird. "What's the problem?" I ask.

"We're not gonna take advantage of you if you get drunk," Matt smirks. "You can order something alcoholic."

"I'm not old enough or I would. It's not like I don't trust you." I reply smiling. Dolph looks at me, surprised.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"19." I nod. Their eyes all widen and they look at me with disbelief. "What? You guys thought that I was a lot older?"

"Well, actually, yeah." Matt says. "We thought you were at least 20." The waitress comes back with our drinks and hands me not only a glass of ice tea but a peach flavored margarita.

"I didn't order this." I nod.

"You didn't but the man at table 24 did and told me to give it to you." She points to a table at the back. Sitting there, beer bottle raised in cheer fashion, is Drew McIntyre. The waitress walks away and I look away from Drew.

"You're McIntyre's new flame?" Rey asks confused.

"Not exactly. He…he likes me but I've heard too many rumors to actually like him back." I nod, "I'm a little worried about him though."

"So you're playing hard to get?" Dolph asks.

"No, I'm playing I don't want him at all. He scares me," I reply to the table. I suddenly feel like I don't fit in with these guys. I mean, I just admitted that I'm frightened. Back at the academy, admitting you were scared of something meant admitting that you were weak. I hadn't been able to admit that I was afraid of something in a while.

"Don't feel bad or threatened. As long as we're around he won't hurt you." Dave nods putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod, "Right. So are we going to have a good time or what? I need me some hot wings."

The others laugh as we wait for the waitress to come back over so we can order. Rey and Dave are playing some trivia game on the television screen under the name DavM. I guess putting their name as MysD would be a bit to feminine. They are doing pretty good until another player shows up on the board: Laddy. He starts decimating Rey and Dave. After the first game is over I look around to see who that could have been. Just like I guessed, Drew holds up the game controller. That's it, I have a waitress hand me a controller and I enter my name as AmyR. The next round begins and we start the game. It's all easy stuff: basic pointless trivia. Nothing for someone who medaled in Quiz Bowl as second place in the state. Surprisingly, though, he's keeping up with me. When our waitress gets here, I'm tied for first against Drew. I order a plate of hot wings with three different sauces on them: chicken teriyaki, blazin', and mild. The margarita that Drew ordered me is gone and it was pretty damn tasty. Dave smiles and orders me another one.

I go back to the game and start playing again. I've gotten a few wrong and luckily so has Drew. We're neck for neck winning. I'm sort of enamored with his talent. He's smart. The game soon ends and I win it by only ten points. Not to bad. Our food gets here and we start to eat. "So Amy, where are you from?" Dolph asks around a mouthful of chicken wings.

"Carson City, Nevada. You?"

"Hollywood, California," he nods. "Who taught you to wrestle? I was taught by Doctor Death Steve Williams."

"Stevie Richards," I nod.

Matt looks at me, "You were taught by Steven Richards the…"

I interrupt, "Yeah the guy who betrayed countless WWE superstars, Vince McMahon, and the WWE itself by joining ECW."

"That's not what I was going to say," Matt smiles, "I was going to say the greatest hardcore champion that ever lived."

I smile, for once someone doesn't think of my stepdad as a horrible person. "So, you liked him?" I ask.

Matt angrily nods, "What I wouldn't give to have been able to learn from him! I mean, he's a living legend, one of the greats!"

I look at the rest of the group, "What do you all think of him?"  
"I have never even heard of the guy let alone meet him so I can't form any opinions," Dolph nods.

"I met him once so I didn't really know him. He seemed like a pretty good guy though," Dave smiles.

I look at Rey. He's been with the company for fifteen years so he's bound to have met my stepdad. "Richards was one of my closest friends. I've not only tag teamed with him on many occasions but also fought against him. I respect him and his talent, always have and always will."

I let out a mental sigh of relief. These guys, with the exception of Dolph who never met him, like my stepdad. Most of the people who talk about him always talk about the negative. John Morrison and The Miz, two men I can't stand mind you, single my father out on their talk show The Dirt Sheet constantly. "Thanks."

"No prob," Dave smiles as he finishes his beer. "Want another drink?"

I eagerly nod, "These are really good."

Dolph and Matt exchange glances and burst into laughter. Rey soon joins in their laughing and so do I. I just have no idea why I'm laughing. When the waitress comes back with the drinks, I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have another one. I get my check, which isn't much, and yawn. "Want me to pay for you?" Dave asks.

I shake my head, "Nope. Though, do you want me to pay for all these yummy drinks?"

Dave shakes his head, "Nah. Lets go pay."

I stand up but I can't walk. Well, it's not that I can't walk it's that when I do, I stumble over my own two feet. Rey laughs and helps me steady myself. "Let's go pay that bill."

I nod, head spinning. We get up to the front and pay before I get my car keys out. "I got drive to the hotel." I slur.

"Oh no you don't. I'll drive you up to your hotel," Dave reprimands.

"Didn't' you drive here?"

"There was no point. Rey's staying at the same hotel that I am so we just travel together." Dave says as he walks me to my car. He helps me into my cars passenger sear and then gets in the drivers seat. "Put your seat belt on."

I sigh and do as he says. He drives slowly to the hotel and when we get there he helps me up to my room. "Here we are. I'll call you in the morning to make sure your ready for work. Can I get your number?"

I hand him my cell phone, "You gotta go to the menu and then to Settings and Tools and then to Phone Info and then to My Number." I crawl into my bed and cover up. I hear him lay my phone on the bed side and I yawn, "Nighty night."

"Goodnight," he smiles. I hear the door close and I fall into such a deep sleep that I don't remember dreaming. And with all that happened tonight it's a good thing. Let's just hope to god that I don't happen to have a hangover the morning that I happen to have to train for my first match that takes place later that night.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!!**


	5. Training Day

CHAPTER 4: TRAINING DAY

I hear my phone going off on my nightstand and I grope around blindly for it. I flip it open and I answer, " 'Lo?"

"Morning sleepyhead!" I hear Dave's voice say. "Just calling to get you up."

I sit up in the bed and grab my glasses from the nightstand before I ask, "What time is it?"

"10:00 in the morning. I thought that would give you enough time to get showered, get into some nice workout clothes, get to the arena and do some training." Dave answers, "Well I have to go. Rey and I are getting ready to run five miles."

"Bye." I reply. He hangs up and I get outta bed and go to the shower. I get undressed and climb into the shower, letting the hot water course over my body. As the hot water washes the dirt off of my body it also washes away the darkness in my soul. When I get clean I turn the shower off, dry off, and change into my matching black bra and panties. Over that I slip on a pair of blue jeans and a black Green Day t-shirt from a concert I went to a couple years back. I brush my hair back and pull it into a bushy ponytail.

I pack my things into my bag and drive to the arena. It takes about an hour in the traffic and when I get there a few cars are already in the parking lot. I see Rey and Dave standing by the double doors. Rey is wearing a white mask with red and green designs, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. I find it weird that he always wears his mask. I'll have to ask him about why he wears the mask all the time. Dave is looking rather sweaty and tired. He's wearing a red muscle shirt, black sweat pants, and white Nike shoes. I pull my car into the spot designated by my name and shut my car off. I get out and walk up to them. "Hey guys. Have a nice run?"

"No!" Rey sighs, "Dave here decided that he couldn't do five miles so we only did two. I was going to do five but he told me that he didn't want me running around without someone there. He made me come back with him. Personally, I just think that he was afraid to run back here alone."

I laugh, "He has a point Rey. In a big city like this a l…"  
"Don't call me a little guy," Rey defensively says.

I'm stunned and I say, "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know that it bothers you so much."

"It's okay. It's just that when you're as little as I am working at a job that is

predominantly known for men of a good height, I get teased all the time for it. Sometimes I don't mind though. The kids who see me start to believe they can do whatever they set their minds to," Rey smiles.

It's quiet for a moment before I ask, "Rey, why do you wear your mask all the time? Are you, like, hideously disfigured like Eric from _The Phantom of the Opera_?"

Rey exchanges a glance with Dave before chuckling, "No, I'm not disfigured. To a luchador, a Mexican wrestler, wearing your mask is a sign of respect and pride in your job. To be unmasked is a sign of disrespect and humiliation. Though I'm not wrestling in Mexico anymore, I still find it necessary to wear it all the time."

I nod, "That's interesting. Um…can I ask you for a favor Rey?"

"Anything senorita," he nods.

"I really enjoy the highflying methods. You're one of the best highflyers the WWE has ever known. Do…do you mind teaching me a bit for my match tonight?"

He looks at me, "Answer a few things for me first."

"Like?"

Rey walks with me and Dave inside as he asks, "Do you plan on being a good guy

or a bad guy?"

"My in-ring persona is a geeky diva. How bad can you get with that?" I answer.

"Alright. Do you want to be on Smackdown for the entirety or your career?"

I don't see what this has to do with me being a diva. "Yeah. I mean, Raw's a giant circus and ECW is to extreme for me. The only other option I have is to go to TNA and that's just the retirement home for the WWE."

Finally Rey asks, "And are you willing to do anything to get Michelle to lose the Women's Championship."

I look at Rey and Dave with shock and disbelief, "Wh…what?! Are you two out of your minds!? I can't beat Michelle!"

"You can with my training. Dave and I talked a lot about what was going to happen and we both agreed that if anyone was going to be able to become the new champ, we'd want it to be you." Rey nods, "So yes or no? Do you plan on doing whatever it takes to get Michelle's title?"

"Not whatever it takes but…and god help me…" I sigh, "Yes."

Rey claps a hand to my back, "Well then Amy, I'll train you to be a better highflyer." We walk into the gym which, except for the workout equipment and a ring set up in the center, is empty. "To start why don't you loosen up? It'll be a lot easier to learn this stuff if you're limber."

I start to do a few arm stretches and leg stretches. Rey is doing sit ups and push-ups. After a few minutes I decide that I'm done getting limber. I think Rey sees it to and gestures toward the ring. I climb up on the apron and through the second and third ropes. Rey just rolls in under the bottom rope. "First lesson about being a highflyer is to know aerial dodges. Say I'm coming at you for a clothesline, what are you going to do?"

"Drop into the splits," I reply without giving it a second thought.

"Show me." Rey runs into the ropes behind him, bounces off, and comes at me with a clothesline. I drop into a sideways split and as he comes back for another attack I flip onto my back, lift him with my feet by the chest, and flip him onto the mat. I swiftly get up and back into my fighting stance. "Good, you're good." Rey says. He locks me in a grapple and tosses me against the turnbuckle. He elbows me in the stomach and I fall so I'm in a sitting position, my arms on either set of the ropes next to me. Rey climbs the turnbuckle so he's standing on the second rope, grabs a hold of the ropes as tightly as he can, and comes toward me with a missile dropkick. I feel the pain in my chest as Rey stands back up. He offers me a hand and pulls me up.

"See, I suck," I sigh.

"No. You just have to learn. Show me your finisher," he orders. He backs up as I come toward him. I grab his arm and fling him into the middle of the mat. I run to the nearest turnbuckle, jump onto it, and do a front flip into a leg drop. Yeah, I know, it sounds like Evan Bourne's Shooting Star Press but it's not. I manage to land it, happy that I Rey didn't get up. I sit next to Rey and smile.

"Was that good?" I ask, breathing heavy. I don't know what's worse: the fact that I don't feel successful about this or the fact that I feel happy that I could land that move on a friend.

"That was damn good," Rey says. "But I think that's enough for today. We don't want to work out for too long because we might have matches tonight. Well, you do have a match and I might have one." He stands up and puts a hand on his mask where the temple on his head should be. "You hit hard. And that last move you used, is that your finisher?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's my finisher. I don't have a real name for it."

"You're gimmick is a geek right?" Rey asks, rolling out of the ring.

I nod, "Yeah. I get to wear my hair in pigtails, my glasses, a super hero t-shirt that will change every night, and converse that match the hero shirt. Tonight I'm wearing a Spiderman shirt so my converse will be red and blue checkered."

"Why don't you call it The Amelian Falcon?" Dave, who has been quiet for a while, suggests.

I smile and laugh, "The Amelian Falcon? I like that. So…on television are we going to be friends?" I have been thinking about that since I woke up this morning. I mean, on television Rey is a good and sweet guy who just wants justice because of what his ex-best friend on television, Dave, has done. I'm supposed to be a sweet and shy girl who doesn't talk much to anyone. Add that all together and you have the result of no.

"Well…if we get any on screen interaction, I can't be good. I mean, I have to remain the cold hearted monster the fans want me to be." Dave replies.

"I have to be sweet so any chances are that if we get any on screen interaction time, I will be your friend." Rey nods.

"I see," I nod, using the towel in my bad to whipe the sweat off of my forehead. "So on there any major things that we have to do before the show starts tonight?"

"Usually we meet up with Teddy so that he can tell us whose doing what. That usually lasts a half hour to an hour. Then it's pretty much up to you what you do. A lot of us who are fighting our friends talk about what we plan on doing so that nothing goes wrong." Rey nods.

I nod, "Well, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria. You two are welcome to join me." I turn and exit the gym. Not many other people are here. A few stage hands are standing around backstage here and there and the people who set up the ring are just now finishing up from setting the ring up. I don't see another superstar until I get to the cafeteria. Matt is sitting next to Dolph at a table in the front. Matt is using chop sticks to eat out of a box of Chinese take-out and Dolph is eating a chicken sandwich. At a table in the corner, Drew McIntyre is eating alone. I glance at him and see something that I haven't seen since I met him. He looks almost as if he is remorseful about something. I let a small smile play across my lips until he looks at me. Then I become cold and stoic as a smirk plays across his lips. I sit next to Dolph and Matt after I get a hamburger from the lunch line. I steal a glance out of the corner of my eye at him before going back to eating.

You know, when he's not being a complete ass, he's actually kind of cute.


	6. Show Night

Chapter 5: Show Night

The rest of the Smackdown roster is sitting in the gym, Teddy Long standing at the front of the room. He has been giving us all a pep talk but we yet to know exactly who is fighting who and when they are doing it. "Okay guys, this is the match set up for tonight," Teddy announces over the noise of the room, "First up I want John Morrison V.S. Dolph Ziggler. Second up I want Drew McIntyre V.S. Matt Hardy and beforehand I want McIntyre to talk about why he needs the Championship. Third I want Amy Robinson V.S. Layla. I want a backstage segment either between the McIntyre/Hardy match or the Robinson/Laylah match, I don't care what it is or who it is of. I just want one. I want a match with Kane V.S. Rey Mysterio and for the main event I want Dave Batista V.S. Undertaker. If we need a longer time throw in another diva match or something."

The superstars nod and people start filing out of the room. I go to leave but Layla stops me. "So you're the new girl huh? Michelle told me all about you," she smirks at me.

"Oh and what exactly did Michelle tell you? Because I can almost guarantee you that it isn't true." I reply.

"She told me that you don't have a clue about what you're doing. She also says that you're a geek who has no business doing anything around the rest of us diva's. I can see why," she says, looking me over. I push past her and exit the gym.

I go to my room to change, slamming the door behind me. Damn Michelle! She starts all these rumors about me and gets everyone to hate me before I even have a chance to make an opinion on anyone. I change into my show shirt and straighten it up. I should probably explain about costuming. You get a chance to pick outfits according to your in-ring personality. Since I'm a geek, I get to wear things that geeks would wear. They have a great selection of different shirts I can wear. I pick which of those shirts I want for the night and wear it. I do the same thing for shoes. Every week I'll go home, pick up some real clothes to wear when I'm not at a show, then go back to where ever the next show is going to be.

Anyways, tonight my outfit looks exactly how I explained it to Rey and Dave. I look like a Marvel fan girl straight out of Comic-Con. And when I get into that ring tonight I'm pretty sure I'll look like a Marvel fan girl who just found out they aren't going to be making a Spiderman 4 like originally planned. I step out of my locker room to see Justin Roberts, the backstage interviewer for Smackdown, standing there with a microphone in hand and camera man behind him. "Miss Robinson?" he asks.

"Just Amy." I correct.

"Amy, we'd like to get your thoughts on what Drew McIntyre said in the ring before his match up with Matt Hardy," he asks.

I look puzzled, "What did he say?"

"He said that he was going to be sitting at ringside because he wanted to see how good of a diva you were," Justin replies.

I shake my head as I pull into character. "Well…um….if he wants to sit there I can't stop him…I mean…"

Justin nods, "I see. Well, good luck in your match tonight against Layla." He turns and walks away. I hear Layla's theme music begin so I race to the backstage entrance. I peek out of the curtain at the ramp and ring. The crow, or what I can see of it at least, is packed. I've never been in front of a crowd this big. Layla is standing in the middle of the ring but instead of being cheered, like most veterans are in a match against a newcomer, she's being booed.

"**THAT GIRL'S A GENIUS/WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH/ I THINK SHE'S SERIOUS/WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH**," begins my theme song, _That Girls a Genius_ by Jet. I had yet to hear what the sound tech had picked for my theme song but now that I have, I can't agree to it more. I come to the ramp and skip down it.

"And her opponent from Carson City, Nevada Amelia Robinson!" the ring announcer, whose name escapes me at the moment, says. The fans aren't cheering as much as they do for other stars but they are cheering none the less. I smile and focus my sight on Layla. The bell rings and the match begins.

I lock Layla in a grapple and get the upper hand by wrapping her in a headlock. I then manage to push her into the ropes. She bounces off of them and I perform a bulldog. She's laying face down on the mat and I grab her legs by the ankle, stomping on her calf. I grab the other ankle and smile as I bring my foot into the other calf. I then back up into the ropes behind me which sends me at Layla. I try to land a leg drop but at the last second she rolls out of the ring. I am in a sudden pain as my ass collides with the canvas of the mat. Layla kicks me in the chest before I have a chance to get up. She puts me in an arm bar and wrings my arm. Now I know what technique she uses: submission. Damn.

I don't' want to lose so I don't tap but the pain going through my arm is intense. I manage to grab the bottom rope so she has to let go. However, as soon as I do that, Layla grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. That hurts like hell! I always hated it at the academy when someone would pull my hair. I let out a cry of pain as she tosses me into the turnbuckle. I hit it hard and stomp into a sitting position similar to the one I was in while Rey and I were training. I don't want to get hurt so I roll out of the ring and land on the floor as the referee begins his count. He gets all the way to 5 before I get back in the ring.

Layla is waiting for me and she tries to meet me with a boot to the face but instead I grab her leg and since I'm down to low for her to land a spinning kick I pull her to the mat. I've gained the upper hand. I grab her by her frizzy black hair and pull her to her feet. Let's see how she likes it when the shoes on the other foot. I slam her into the turnbuckle, face first. I grab her by the hair again and slam her backwards into the mat. I hear her head connect with the mat and I decide that that it would be a good idea to try and land my finisher. I climb the turnbuckle but I don't have enough time to land my finisher because she starts to get up. Instead I decide to just go for a missile dropkick. I land it and it sends her backwards. I start to believe that I can actually win this match before I hear a theme song start to play over the loud speakers. I look up at the ramp to see Michelle walking down it. That little instance is enough for Layla to pin me with a roll up. She grabs the back of my jeans to keep me in place. 1! 2! …3!

"Your winner is Layla!" I hear announced. I go to get up but I feel a boot to my head. I look up to see Michelle standing there. Before she can land another boot to my head, I roll out of the way and push myself to my feet. She throws a punch at my head but I manage to block it and land a punch of my own to her smug mug. I see Layla try to attack me but Drew, who I forgot was even at ringside, stops her. The two of us are fighting Michelle and Layla. I can't believe it, we're actually working together. Drew has the upper hand with Layla and that's understandable, he's a man fighting a girl who isn't that great of a diva. But I'm pretty impressed with myself for standing toe to toe with the women's champ. I grab the back of her head and throw her out of the ring and Drew does the same thing to Layla. They both walk up the ramp, looking at us as they do. I look at Drew and extend a hand for him to shake. He takes it but instead of shaking it, he takes it and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I try to pull away but I can't. Finally he lets me go and leaves the ring. I can't believe what he just did! I wipe my lips and get out of the ring, angry about what he just did.

When I get backstage, Drew is standing there waiting for me. "Hey did I—"

I slap him across the face, "Don't you ever do that ever again! I told you that I don't like you!"

"I considered it as payment for me saving you! I deserved some sort of payment!" Drew argues. There is a handprint across the side of his face.

"I was willing to shake your hand and offer you a truce! After what you did I think that was the most that I could do!" I shout back.

We stare at each other as he says, "Look, that note was charming wasn't it?"

"Yeah but—"  
"And I left you a black rose. Roses are considered to be romantic aren't they?"

I sigh, "It's not so much the fact that you left me a note and a rose! It's more of the fact that what you said in the note was creepy as hell! And why did you buy me those drinks!?"

"I thought you'd want to thank me! And don't even act like you hated it! I saw Dave buying you drink after drink! You two must be having a thing behind Michelle's back." Drew says.

"I would never do anything with Dave! He's only my friend," I saw defensively.

"Uh-huh, sure. I see the way you look at him." Drew smirks crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, we're done talking aren't we?"

I nod, "Very much so."

I turn on my heels and walk away. Through the anger and hatred I have for Drew, I feel a spark of romanticism. He's not a bad kisser, not a bad kisser at all. In fact if I didn't hate him so much, I would maybe possibly consider the fact of considering him as a possible candidate for being a boyfriend.


	7. Hurry Home

Chapter 6: Hurry Home

I leave the show after seeing Dave's match. He did really well but in the end he was no match for the sheer power of The Undertaker. I don't know what match I hated having to watch more: Rey's or his. And I've been thinking a lot all night about what Drew said about me and Dave. It is possible that I have a crush on him, I mean who wouldn't? He's smart, powerful, friendly, and sweet. He's also genuine and…he….listen to me going on about him.

I'm sitting in my car right now in the parking lot of the hotel I've just checked out of. I've got two options: I could drive home or I can give up my car, drive to the airport, get on a plane and fly home. Either way I'm going to be spending hella money. It's just that if I drive, I won't have to give up my car. Deciding on my first option, I fire up my Buick and rip out of the parking lot.

To make a long and boring tale of driving from St. Louis to Carson City short, I get there in a little over two days. When I get home, I don't want my mom and stepdad to know I'm here. I'd rather it be a surprise. I use my house key to open the door and I sneak into the living room where mom and my stepdad should be. Notice I said should and not are. My mom is sitting in her normal spot on the couch, crocheting while a Law & Order rerun is on. But I don't see my stepdad. It's late, about 8:15, so he shouldn't still be at the gym. "Mom?" I say, announcing my presence.

She looks up at me, "Amy! What are you doing here?" She lays her crocheting down and rushes over to hug me. I hug her back, smiling at her.

"I had to come back to get some more clothes. Mom, where's Stevie?" I ask, worried. As soon as I see the look on my mom's face, I see I have due reason to worry. "Mom what happened?" I ask.

"Dear…your stepdad's in the hospital," she says, tears in her eyes. In a matter of seconds my entire world has gone crashing down around me. A plethora of emotions start welling up inside of me.

"What!? Why is he in the hospital!? Mom, why didn't you tell me about this!? I should have been here!" I shout.

"Throat cancer. You know how he all those surgeries. Well, he didn't bear it like we thought he did. In fact, it's gotten worse," my mom says. "And as for the reason I didn't tell you, it's because he told me not to. We both know that if you heard what was going on, you would come back home and not go out and live your dream."

I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands, no longer able to control my tears. Sure I may have call him my stepdad but since I was nine he has always been there for me. He never puts down my dreams and the things I love. He always supports my decisions and choices. I may call him my stepdad but he is more like my dad. I look up at my mom, "Can…can we go see him?"

"In the morning sweetie, visiting hours are over." Mom says to me. She sits down next to me on the couch and rubs my back, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

I nod, "I…I have to go make a call." I walk into our kitchen and pull my cell phone out. I dial the number of the one person I know I can trust with this.

"Hola senorita," Rey smiles.

"Rey…can…can I talk to you?" I ask not wanting to cry but not able to sound to happy about it either.

Rey seems to realize this because is voice suddenly becomes somber, "What is it Amy? Is everything okay?"

"My...my dad..." I can't even manage to get it all out before I burst into tears.

"What happened?! Is he okay?" Rey asks. I can hear the distress in his voice.

"He's in the hospital Rey. He's got throat cancer and it's really serious. I...I may not come back to Smackdown." I reply.

There is an awkward silence before he says, "Amy...don't quit. Your dad wouldn't want you to quit. Your dad would want you to keep going and keep fighting. He was never a quitter so he wouldn't want you to quit either."

"Rey, my dad is the only reason I become a wrestler! If he dies I have nothing!" I sob.

"Then do something to honor him! Change your last name in the ring, do something! Just don't quit!" Rey says a bit commandingly.

"Fine, fine." I reply hanging up. I go to my room and sit there. I can't do this. I can't wonder around the United States and over sea's while my dad liet around me in a hospital bed not knowing wheater he's going to live or die. God, even the thought of dad possibly dying makes me cry. I don't see how mom can be so strong. Then again, I was never as strong as my mother. I curl up in my bed and fall asleep. I sleep surprisingly well until the morning when the wafting smell of bacon and eggs fills my nostrils. I wake up when I hear the creak of my door and I sit up in bed. My mom enters the room with a tray that contains a plate of sunny side up eggs, two pieces of bacon, and a glass of milk. "Mom?"

"Morning sweetie, thought you could use something to eat before you went to visit your dad." My mom smiles. She sets the tray down on the bed. "Do you want me to go with you or would you rather go by yourself?"

"No offense mom but I'd rather go by myself," I say around a mouthful of eggs. I continue to eat as she just stands there.

"Look, sweetie, if you're mad at me for not telling you about your father until now, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I really did," I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's not your fault. I know you wanted to tell me and I know that you swore to dad that you wouldn't. But in this case, you should have broken your promise to dad and told me. It means more to me that you'll ever know mom." I sigh. I finish the rest of my breakfast in silence and then give my mom the tray. She leaves and I change into a pink sweater and black slacks with black high heels. I pull my hair into a tight bun. I grab my purse and head to my car. I

I drive to the hospital and get to the room where my dad is laying in a hospital bed. He looks tired and sickly but as soon as he sees me, his eyes light up. "Amy, is that you?"

I nod and pull a chair to his bedside, "Yeah dad, it's me. And don't worry about mom having called me and told me. She didn't. I came home to see you guys and pick up some new clothes. When you weren't there, I started to worry. Why didn't you call me?"

He smiles as he takes my hand in his, "I couldn't have you run home and ruin your job. I know Vince, he'll fire you quick as a wink. Now, how are you doing in your matches and with the guys backstage?"

"Well, I lost my first match and that was only because I got sidetracked by someone who ran down the ramp. And I've got some really good friends. I've got Dolph and Matt and Dave and Rey."

"Mysterio?" my dad chuckles.

I look puzzled, "Well, yeah but what's so funny about me being friends with Rey Mysterio? He's awfully nice."

"I figured out of all the guys that were there when I was and are still there now, Rey would be the first to go out there and befriend you. Let me guess, since you started being friends with Rey you've felt like you can tell him everything you need to?"

I smile and nod, "He's not a perv is he?"

Stevie laughs which soon turns into a cough, "No he's not a perv. Rey is the kind of guy who looks out for someone no matter what, as long as you are his friend. God help you if your not his friend. Now tell my about your match."

I tell him the story about facing Layla and almost winning. When I get to the part about Michelle and Drew joining in, I leave out the fact that Drew kissed me after he helped me. "Can you believe that dad, Michelle McCool is actually threatened by me. Me of all people!"

"Tell me about this Drew McIntyre." My dad smiles.

"Not much to tell. He's arrogant, crude, ruthless…." I pause when I see that the smile hasn't left his face. "What on earth are you smiling about?"

"And yet he saved you from getting the shit beat out of you. Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about men in the business, if they are willing to save you then they aren't as bad as they want you to think they are."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Don't back sass me girl," my dad sternly says, "or I'll make you run a miles worth of stairs in this hospital."

"And he will to," comes a familiar voice from the doorway. I turn to see Mason standing there in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. I haven't seen or talked to him in years and he has changed drastically. His sandy blonde hair which use to fall in waves across his head is now cut in a buzz cut. His eyes are still that same misty blue gray but he isn't wearing glasses so I assume he's wearing contacts. I can clearly see what profession he went into because he's wearing blue scrubs, a white lab coat over his scrubs, and a silver stethoscope. Hanging off the pocket of his lab coat is a name tag that reads Dr. Mason Dixon. He's no longer the carefree kid and teenager I use to know. Instead he's become a calm and confident man.

"Mason, it's good to see you." I smile as I stand and offer him my hand. Instead of him ignoring it, like I'm so use to people doing these days, he shakes it with a nice firm grip.

"Same to you Amy," Mason smiles. He then turns to my dad, "You've got an hour before you have chemo. Thought I'd come in and tell you."

"I told you I don't want to do chemo. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." The curtness in his voice shocks both Mason and I.

"Dad! If you have a chance to live wouldn't you want to live?" I ask.

"Bah, I've had my choice. I'm old. What do I have left to do in my life? I've lived out all of my dreams," he replies. "But if you want me to go through chemo, then I'll go through chemo."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thanks dad."

"No problem. Now why don't you go on and get outta here? I'll have Mason call you if anything major happens," my dad yawns. He rolls onto his eyes to sleep as Mason escorts me out.

"So you're my dad's doctor?" I smile.

He shakes his head, "I work in sports therapy. But since your dad got sick, I've been coming up here during my breaks to visit him. After all, he's like a father to me too."

I nod, "Why couldn't you make it big as a superstar?"

"It's not for lack of trying I can assure you of that much. I tried to make it big as a superstar. It's just that superstars aren't as high in demand as divas. Besides, I'm doing some good as a sports therapist." Mason shrugs.

I sigh, "You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? My career isn't going to require me to be able to give it my all to screaming fans every night. I'll be able to go home to the same place every night and get some peace while you'll be bouncing around from hotel to hotel every night and get bombarded with paparazzi." Mason replies. And I know he's right.

"Look, Mason, I gotta hit the road. Call me if anything pops up." I sigh. I leave the hotel and get in my car. I've got miles of open road to hit before I can get to the next show in San Antonio, Texas. And I've got a lot to think about.


	8. Telling Rumor From Fact

Chapter 7: Telling Rumor From Fact

The next few days are a blur for me. I spend Sunday driving to San Antonio and I end up resting over night in another part of Texas. Monday is spent partially driving to San Antonio. I get there at about 8:30 and spend the evening at the arena watching Monday Night Raw. There is definitely a difference in that and Raw. Raw doesn't have a definite general manager and instead uses guest hosts. That right there turns it into a circus. Not to mention the fact that most of the superstars there are comedic. Look at Santino Marella and Hornswoggle for two prime examples. If it wasn't for them I could probably take Raw a bit more seriously. Then finally there is the fact of the divas. Most of them are only there because they are eye candy. They can't be taken seriously or as competition.

After Raw I go back to my hotel room for the evening. Tomorrow we are doing a live show in San Antonio and then we are going to New Mexico for a televised show Friday. I've never done a live show so I have no clue what to expect. Though, I do know what I have planned for the live show if Michelle has a match. I may not be able to go out there and interfere in the match because of my persona but I can go out there and sit at ringside. It's nt my fault if me being there distracts Michelle. I sleep soundly through the night even with everything that's going on in my life. I still have thoughts in my head about my dad and why I should quit. I just know that if I do, Rey and my dad will both be furious.

I wake up Tuesday morning when I hear a knock on my hotel room door. I put my glasses on and walk to the door in my blue star pajama pants and a light blue tank top. My hair is poofy and I'm sure I look like crap. I open the door to see Drew standing there. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Drew asks softly.

"About what because I am not in the mood to deal with this." I yawn.

"I…the rumor going around backstage about you…is it true?" Drew asks. His voice is soft and calm but at the same time there is an undertone of sadness to it.

"What rumor? I swear to God if Michelle started another rumor…"

"Your thinking about quitting," he says, voice soft.

I close my eyes and sigh, "So what if it is? My dad is dying and someone has to look after my mom. I'm an only child. That means I have to work it out and I have to be there for her. Besides, you don't care. All you care about is being able to add me to the notch in your bedpost."

Drew shakes his head, "You honestly don't know me so don't judge me."

I open my eyes, look at him, and put my hands on my hips. "I don't know you? What's there to know? You're rude, obnoxious, cruel…"  
"I know what it's like to lose a parent to cancer and rethink your line of work." Drew interrupts. I am flabbergasted.

"I…Drew I didn't…"

"Not many people do," Drew says turning his back to walk away. Against my better judgment, I run after him.

"Drew, wait," I says as I catch up to him. I see his handsome face is stained with tears. "Would…would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Drew smiles, "You might want to get freshened up. It's not his smirk either. It's a real, genuine smile.

"I meant in my hotel room," I smile as I head back to my room. Drew follows me and I let him into the room. "So, let me fix the coffee." I go to the coffee machine on the counter and fix some. I can feel his gaze on me but for some reason I don't mind.

"Amy, you can't quit. It's too much of what Michelle McCool would want. You could have had that match won, in fact, had Michelle not of come down to the ring you would have." Drew says breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't go on with my dad in the hospital Drew. I don't know weather or nor I'll go to the ring for a match and he'll die in his hospital bed. The thought alone terrifies me." I reply. I sit on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. I don't want Drew to see me weak.

Drew sits behind me and rubs my back, "It's a scary thought when you realize a parent has cancer. Me mum had it. For three years I stayed by her side making sure that I was there for her. I dropped out of high school to take care of her. When she died I realized that I had spent three years of my life to afraid to actually live life."

"So your mom had cancer?" I ask softly.

"Colon cancer to be exact. That's not the point though. The point is just because your father is going to eventually die doesn't mean that you have to give up on the life you want. You have to live life while they can't."

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and curiously ask, "Drew…how many people have you told?"

"One," he nods.

"Including me?"  
He smiles, "Amelia, you're the first person I have ever told that to. Now I've got a question of me own lassy."

I hesitate before I say, "Okay…"

"Are you afraid of me because of the rumors you have been hearing going around backstage of are you afraid of me because you are afraid to get hurt?" Drew asks.

I pause and lick my lips, "I'm afraid of you because of the rumors and because almost every time I fall in love with somebody I end up getting hurt. I don't want to get hurt." Then I realize that he use the word rumors. "Wait, the whole chauvinistic part I've heard about you and the fact that women are just toys to you is a rumor?"  
He nods, "Aye, that they are. Michelle McCool started them all because I refused to sleep with her. And no matter how hard I try girls won't listen to me. I'm not crude and ruthless all the time."

I turn to face him and I do something rather stupid. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold him close. I have no idea why I'm doing this. Every inch of my being is telling me not to. He reaches forward and takes off my glasses as he lays me so my head is touching the pillows. I can't believe I'm doing this. He breaks the kiss and tears away from me. "I…I can't…" Drew stammers at me. He looks terrified as he goes and sits in one of the chairs by the window. In a matter of seconds we've gone from a tender, soft moment to Drew being scared.

"You can't what?" I ask, putting my glasses back on.

"Kiss you or do more. You're going and I don't want to let you make a mistake that you're going to regret." Drew sighs. He puts his head in his hands as the coffee gets done. I go to it and fix some coffee for us both.

"One lump of sugar or two?" I ask gently.

"Two lumps of sugar with a bit of cream in it," Drew nods. His hand is shaking as I hand it to him. "I want to get to know you. I don't want my relationship with you, if I even have one, to be petty and inferior."

"We'll start as friends," I nod, "Maybe, just maybe we can be more."

"Maybe is good." Drew nods, "Hey, I'm taking a plane back home after Smackdown because our next show is in England. Maybe you could stay with me for a day or two."

I take a sip of my coffee and smile, "That would be fun." I suddenly remember when I saw him eating alone and what Dave had said to me about Drew being shut off from the rest of the men backstage. "I have two more questions."

"Shoot." Drew nods.

"First of all, a few days ago I saw you eating alone in the cafeteria. Why did you look so sad?" I ask.

Drew takes a gulp of his coffee and smiles at me, "Let me guess, when you saw me looking sad it was Friday before the show?"

I nod, "That's exactly when it was. Why were you so sad?"

"Well, I had just gotten a call from me dad that he wouldn't be able to see me when I got back home to Scotland," Drew smiles. "And what's your second question?"

"I was talking to Dave and he said that you didn't spend a lot of your time around other superstars and that you're really closed off from the other guys." I reply, "Is there a reason for that?"

He shrugs, "I just like being alone. When I'm with other people I feel this huge pressure to be more than I really am. When I'm alone I don't have to be the star I am and I don't have to let people know who I am. I can just be meself."

It's quiet before we look at each other. Over the course of twenty minutes my thought of Drew has completely changed. No longer do I look at him like a cruel jerk who is just coming to try and seduce me. After out kissing session I can see something else. I see something soft and gentle, sweet and genuine. He's not cold hearted. He's just afraid that something horrible is going to happen if he gets attached to someone. I know I still have a lot to learn and somehow I can see that his story isn't quiet as he wants mt to believe it is. He's hiding something more and I swear to find it out.


	9. Live Show

Chapter 8: Live Show

After Drew and I get done enjoying each other's company, I decide it's time for him to say goodbye. He hugs me and leaves. I close the door and change out of my pajamas into blue jeans, a plain black tank top, and white Nikes. I have to wear something to the arena after all. I have a few things I have planned for tonight's show. First of all, I plan to change my in-ring name from Amelia Robinson to Amelia Richards. I loved Rey's idea of changing my in-ring name to honor my dad. Second of all, I have to tell Dave that Drew isn't as bad of a person as we thought he was. In fact, Drew may be nothing like I thought he was. Third of all, I have to sit ringside and watch Michelle McCool's match. Like I said before, I may not be able to jump in and interfere but I am able to sit ringside and I know that sometimes a person's mere presence is enough to be a distraction.

I drive to the arena and park my car in its spot. I can hear people arguing but only when I get closer to the door do I really place whose voices they are. "Look, I don't like her! She's new and she's my friend Micha!" I hear Dave's voice booming. I can't tell where they are until one of the double doors slams open, hitting me in the nose. Michelle McCool is standing there looking furious at me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dave's little rebound whore," Michelle growls. Her eyes are full of malice and spite.

I pinch my nose with the thumb and forefinger of my left hand to try and stop the bleeding. "I'm not his whore. I'm not even in love with Dave. He's a close friend to me and that's all he is and that's all he will ever be."

"Yeah right. Take it from me when I say that a girl and guy can never be just friends. I know you're type Robinson. You hide your love behind a mask of friendship but really you want to get the girlfriend out of the way because you're jealous. Admit it you want Dave and your jealous of me."

I snarl, "First of all, it's Richards and not Robinson. Second of all, I'm not jealous of you. I know I can beat you for the Women's Championship and I'm not in love with Dave. Never have been, never will be."

"You're going by the last name Richards now? Please tell me that is not supposed to be like that despicable, no-good, dumbass Stevie Richards." Michelle maliciously laughs.

I narrow my eyes at her, "What did you just call my dad?"

"Oh so he's your dad? Makes since now. I mean, you are as much of a spineless coward as he ever was."

The words she use to talk about my dad have really angered me. I swing my fist at her face and hit her with a punch that would be a viable candidate for the _Punch of the year_ slammy award. She stumbles backwards and I tackle her. Punch after punch I slam my fist into her head. Dave tears me away from her as the angry tears course down my face. I can't stand her. She has no right to say those things about my dad. Dave leads me back to the infirmary area. "Are you okay kid? How bad is your nose?"

"I'm fine, it's just bleeding." I growl. My eyes are dark and even though I don't mean to be hateful to him, I sound it.

"It could be broken. God I'm sorry about this! Michelle was starting to get mad at me because she saw your number in my phone and she instantly started to blame me. I didn't do anything wrong and you sure as hell didn't need to get hurt because of it!" Dave says exasperated.

"She's protective of you. I get it." I sigh as the doctor enters. He takes a good look at my nose and then he looks at Dave. "What's the diagnosis Doctor Hampton?"

"I can tell by looking at it that it's broken. Which means in the long run that I will have to set it," he replies. "Do you know what that means?"

I nod and wince. This isn't the first bone I've broken. When I was fourteen I broke my arm when I was in a match at the academy. Setting the bone means that they have to pop it back into place. "Yeah…"

Dave offers me a hand, "Want something to squeeze on to?"

_Yeah,_ I think to myself, _Michelle's head until it pops like a zit!_ I take Dave's hand and nod at the doctor, "Ready when you are."

He puts a hand on my nose and pops it back into place. I let out a scream of agonizing pain as I grip onto Dave's hand as tightly as I can. The doctor takes a step back and says, "Now that that's over with, we can get to the matter of how long you're going to be out of action." This is the part that I am really dreading. Being out of action so soon could mean that Vince would fire me. "I'd place it at six weeks tops but if all goes well, you should be able to return to the ring in at least four weeks."

I sigh, "Yes s…"

A stagehand enters the room and says, "Miss Robinson, you're wanted in Theodore Long's office."

A feeling of dread washes over my mind. Michelle must have wanted to get me in real trouble so she went to Teddy. I get up and walk to Teddy's office. Michelle is sitting in front of his desk and he is sitting behind it. "Mr. Long I can explain! I really can!"

"You attacked Michelle McCool from behind with no other reason than being jealous of the fact that she has both the title and is dating Dave Batista!?" Teddy shouts at me.

"That is not what happened! Michelle was running her mouth about my dad who is laying in a hospital bed dying! Yes I hit her but I didn't attack her from behind, I'm not jealous of her for having the title, and I'm not jealous about Dave!" I reply angrily plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Is there a third party that can confirm what you said?" Teddy asks.

"Yes," I say at the same time as Michelle says no.

"Who?"  
"Batista," I say, "Dave saw the whole thing."

Teddy leaves the room for a while and a few minutes later he comes back in with Dave. "Can I ask you something Dave?"

"Sure, Teddy anything." Dave nods as he comes to stand in between the chairs that Michelle and I are sitting in.

"There was a fight between Michelle and Amy. Amy says that you witnessed the fight. Can you please tell me what went on?"

Dave sighs and for a moment I think that he is going to side with Michelle. Then he says, "Michelle slammed the door against her face on accident but then started in on blaming Amy for things that she didn't do. Amy had enough and punched Michelle."

Teddy nods, "Thank you. Well girls, I only have one thing to say to the both of you."

"And that is?" we echo.

"Would you two be willing to face each other in a street fight at Elimination Chamber for the Women's Championship?" Teddy eagerly asks.

I nod, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"What!? She shouldn't be number one contender! She has done nothing to deserve to be named number one contender!" Michelle shouts.

"Obviously she can if she gave you a black eye," Dave says to her with a light smirk playing across his lips.

Michelle turns to him and narrows her eyes, "For a guy who isn't in love with her you sure are awful keen on helping her. You are going to have to choose what side you want to be on. Do you want to be with me, your loving girlfriend, or do you want to be with her, the new girl?"

"You know what, Michelle? If you would have asked me to do this against any other diva I would have said no. But Amy is something that you will never be. Amy is kind and loving." Dave says stepping closer to me.

Michelle slams her hand on Teddy's desk and stands up. "You've both just signed your death warrants. I'm going to make sure that your life on Smackdown is a living hell." She storms out of the room giving Dave and I one nasty look as she exits.

"Amy allow me to apologize for being so rude to you. I didn't know the truth and I just assumed that Michelle was telling the truth. And as you know, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me." Teddy says.

I nod and smile, "It's okay Teddy. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your situation. But I do have two things to ask."

He nods, "Go ahead."  
I nod and start with a frown, "First of all, my dad is in the hospital with throat cancer. Since I'm not going to quit I would like to know if I could possibly change my in-ring name from Amelia Robinson to Amelia Richards."

Teddy nods, "I see. I'll talk to Mr. McMahon about how he feels about it. I see no problem with it myself."

I nod, "And the other thing…I'm going to be out of action for four weeks because of my nose injury."

Teddy looks shocked, "Four weeks! You'll barely be able to fight at Elimination Chamber. And you do knowhow violent street fights are don't you?"

"I've never been in one but I've seen tapes. Some of the best injuries happen in street fights." I nod.

"Best injuries?" Dave muses. Suddenly I realize the gravity of what I said. Dave has been injured more than once in brutal street fights.

"I didn't mean best…I meant…uh…" I suddenly feel dumb. Then I remember what else I was supposed to do today. "Teddy…can I talk to Dave in the hall?"

Teddy nods, "Yeah, I have to plan Friday's show anyways."

I exit the hall with Dave who smiles at me, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Drew McIntyre isn't as bad a person as we thought he was," I smile plainly. I see a flash in Dave's eyes and I can tell he's angry about something.

"Don't tell me you gave in so that he could add you to the notches in his bedpost." His voice is full of worry.

"No I didn't. We made out but he wouldn't go any farther with me. He's not quiet because he thinks that he's better than any other superstar, he's quiet because he likes being alone so he doesn't have to deal with anyone. He doesn't want people to judge him. He's not as cold as people think he is." I smile.

"Really?" Dave asks me.

"Yeah," I look up at the clock, "It's 8:30. You have the main even tonight don't you?"

Dave nods, "I'm facing Rey again. So what do you plan on doing until you get better and are able to fight again."

"I'll probably just watch the show. I may go out and announce with Todd Grisham and Matt Striker." I sigh. I hate the fact that I can't fight. I'm just going to have to watch while they are all out there fighting.

Dave smiles, "I gotta go. Stay strong." As he walks off I frown. I've got a long way to wait until I get better but when I do no one will be able to stand in my way for getting rid of Michelle.


	10. An American In Ayr

Chapter 9: An American in Ayr

The live show may have been the most eventful night of my career, even as short as it is. Not only did I receive an injury that's going to keep me out of action for at least four weeks but I also managed to form an allegiance with a man who I had once considered an enemy. The only part of the night that made me uneasy besides my nose was the match between Rey and Dave. For being best friends, it was awfully gruesome. They, especially Dave, focused on ripping each other limb from limb. I hope I never get a friendship like that.

It's Friday now and tonight's show has just wrapped up. Drew won his match against Matt Hardy and is in a good mood. When I see him in the hall, his gorgeous smile is the first things I notice. The second thing I notice is how impeccably well dressed he is. His long auburn hair is pulled into a tight pony tail at the back of his head. He's wearing a blue short sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, and black buckle shoes. "Are you ready to go?" he asks with a calm smirk on his face.

I nod and gesture to the pack hanging off of my shoulder, "What about my car? I can't just leave it here."

"Let one of the stagehands look after it. That's what I'm doing to me motorcycle after we get to the airport." Drew nods, "They take them to Stamford, Conneticut and look them in a warehouse. That way no one takes them for joy rides."

"Sounds good," he takes my hand and leads me out to the bike. He hands me a lime green helmet.

"Put it one," he nods as he places a black helmet on his head. He climbs on his bike and gestures for me to sit behind him. I sit on the bike and wrap my arms around his waist to hold on. I bet we look like a real couple. We get to the airport where people are taking pictures of us and whispering about us. He has an arm wrapped around my waist like we are dating. For some reason I feel right. We wait an hour for our plane to get here and when it does we get on the plane. We sit next to each other and there is a certain calm quality to us. He has his headphones in and I can barely make out the rhythms of the band Flogging Molly. I pull the book I'm currently reading, _The Chamber_ by James Patterson, and start to read. Soon I doze off.

I don't know what time it is when I feel someone shaking me. I try to cover my head with a blanket which I don't know how it got there. Drew must have ordered it for me. I open my eyes a crack to see people getting off of the plane. Drew's standing there smiling at me, "Time to get off the plane. We're at the airport in Ayrshire." He holds out his hand for mine and helps me up. We exit the plane and my breath is taken away. Though were in the airport I can see the rolling green hills and beautiful landscape that Scotland is so famous for.

"You live here?" I ask Drew.

"Not here, at me home." Drew laughs.

I roll my eyes, "I didn't mean at the airport doofus. I meant in there beautiful hills."

He nods as he shoulders his bag. "Aye, I live in the hills. I've lived in them all me life. Not in the same house mind you. I moved out on me own when I was 19." His eyes are misty and full of some emotion that's hard to read. He shakes his head and continues by saying, "We need to rent a car. You got anything special in mind?"  
I shake my head, eyes still transfixed on the rolling hills. "No I'm good."

He smiles, "I'll take that as a 'you'd love a convertible because you want to look at the beauty of nature.'" We walk to the rent-a-car and the girl behind the counter smiles at us.

"My name is Tammy. Can I help you?" she smiles.

Drew nods, "My name is Drew McIntyre and I'm a WWE superstar. I would like a car for my friend and I. A convertible preferably."

She types on her computer and then smiles back up at us, "Lucky for you I have a very nice black convertible. It'll be 1,600 Euros."

Drew pulls his black leather wallet from his back pocket and pulls out some money. He hands it to the girl and the girl hands him a set of car keys. "Thanks," Drew smiles as we walk into the parking lot.

"How long until we get to your home?" I smile as I get in the passangers side of the car, which is actually on the side where the drivers seat should be. He climbs into the drivers seat which is where the passangers seat should be.

"We have an hour til we get to the town of Ayr and then another thirty minutes until we get to the McIntyre estate." He nods with a slight smile on his face but his eyes looking forward.

"You said nothing about an estate, only about a house." I smile bemused.

"Technically I never said it was a house. I just said that you would be spending the weekend with me. So, you have nice clothes you can wear?"

I shake my head, "Nope can't say as I do."

"We'll have to buy some for you while we're here. Me friend and mentor Dave Taylor invited me to a dinner at a very nice restaurant. I want to take you alone. You'd like Dave." Drew nods, "Get some sleep if you want. Jet lag is a horrid thing."

I yawn and lay my head against the back of the seat. Before I know it, a mixture of the warm sun against my face and my jet lag lulls me to sleep. I wake up an hour later as I feel the car come to a stop. My eyes flutter open and I gasp in surprise. We've stopped at one of the most beautiful mansions I've ever seen. It looks like an old storybook castle. Drew smiles, "Welcome to the McIntyre estate."

"It's gorgeous!" I smile as I step out of the car. In the large yard there are a few horses running free.

Drew gets out of the car and walks to the front door. He opens it for me and gestures me inside. The inside is just as grand and beautiful on the outside of the house. As soon as we enter the house we get into the foyer. A large stair case with a smooth oak railing leads upstairs. In the center of the foyer is a brown table with a boquet of red lilies on it and above that hanging from the ceiling is a beautiful chandelier. It's decorated in gold and crystals. There are two doorways leading to other rooms on the left and right. The room on the left is clearly a living room. An ornate fireplace with pictures on the mantle and the McIntyre coat of arms sit above it on the farthest corner. The McIntyre crest consists of a knights helmet with gold and green leaves going off of the helmet and a shield that on the top left and bottom right hand has symbols of pheonix's while the top right corner is a boat and the bottom left corner is a hand holding a cross. It is rather beautiful. Several potted plants sit in the room as well as a black leather couch in front of a coffee table with magazines strewn all over the top of it. But the thing in the room that catches my eyes is a gleaming black grand piano.

The door leading to the right is a dining room. A long table that looks like it could seat twelve sits in the center of the room and three windows mostly compose the right wall. There is another door leading out of the room that I assume is the kitchen. All in all, I've never been in a nicer house. "I love this house!" I smile at Drew.

"You've just seen downstairs." Drew laughs.

"So? My house is nothing compared to this!" I smile, "Show me around upstairs. I want to see my room."

"Your room? Who said that you won't be spending the night in me room?" Drew smiles as he starts walking upstairs. I follow him, simply shaking my head. We pass several landscape paintings on our way past different rooms and I can't help but wonder where he bought them.

"Where can I find one of these gorgeous paintings?" I ask Drew with a smile on my face.

"I can paint you one if you like but all of these are one of a kind." Drew smiles.

"You can't do that! That would make it a forgery!" I squeal in shock.

Drew starts laughing and says, "No, no, no. I painted every picture in this house. I'll paint you one if you want it." He opens a door and leads me inside. A canopy bed sits against the left wall and the canopy is made out of a white guaze like material. The blanket is the same light blue color as the walls and the black velvet pillows are the same color as the floor. There is a brown nightstand that a Bible, black desk lamp, and potted roses sit on. A door leads into a closet and next to the closet there is a window overlooking a small lake in the backyard. "You'll be staying in here. I have a room down the hall meself."

I set my bag on the floor before I turn to look at him. "Drew you've done so much for me…if there is anything I can do to help you…"

He shakes his head, "Nah can't say as you can at the moment. I just like the fact that you decided to stay with me. Now why don't you put your things away so we can get back to town so that we can have a dress for you so that we can go out to dinner tonight." He leaves the room as I pack my things out of my bag and into the draws of the nearby dresser. I can't believe how calm and refined Drew is. He's obviously a painter since he painted those gorgeous landscape paintings and it's safe to assume from that piano in the living room and the few horses in the backyard that he can play piano and he's a horseback rider. I finish unpacking and decide to see the rest of the rooms upstairs. A few doors I open are just other bedrooms but I soon find myself at a locked door. That surprises me. What could possibly be locked in that room? I shake my head and walk downstairs where Drew is waiting for me. "Alright, ready to go?"  
I nod and smile as we walk out of the house. We drive the hour back to the crowded town of Ayr and we pull up to a little formal clothing boutique. Drew doesn't cut the power to the car off and I ask, "Aren't we going in?"

"You are but I'm not. I want to be surprised when I see you in your dress." He smiles.

I climb out of the car and walk inside. An older gentleman walks over to me and smiles, "Hullo, I'm Adam Flannigan. Can I help ye lassie?" His hair is a salt and pepper gray and his green eyes are in a face formed with wrinkles.

"Um…yes I'm looking for a dress." I say sort of nervously.

"Ah! An American lassie!" He smiles, "What kind of dress are ye looking for?"

"A cocktail dress. You see I'm going out to dinner tonight with my friend Drew." I explain.

"Ah! Do ye have a certain color in mind?" Adam asks as he hobbles to one of the walls covered in a rack full of dresses.

"Um, not really. I'm not one for much fashion. I mean, I'm not exactly fashionable." I say meekly.

Adam steps back for a moment to look at me. He then pulls a gorgeous black drew with no straps but something to tie around the neck to keep it in place. Around the neck straps are little rhinestones and a rhinestone appears to be the clasp in the front of the dress. The bottom of the dress looks fitted and I don't know if I'll be able to fit into it. "This is the dress that yer best suited for if I do say so meself." He hands it to me, "Well don't just stand there gapin at me. Go into one of the dressing rooms and try it on."

I do as I'm told and go into one of the fitting rooms. I slip my top and jeans off and step into the dress. The bottom, which I thought wouldn't fit me at all, fits like a dream. In fact, I'm so sure this is a dream that I pinch myself to wake me up. Ow! I guess I am awake. I step out of the room to show Adam. "Do I look okay?" I ask a bit self consciously.

Adam smiles at me, "Ye look like a dream lassie. Tell me, which of these Scottish boys is yer date tonight?"

"Drew McIntyre." I smile.

He looks shocked as he says, "Lil Drew McIntyre? The boy who moved to America to persue his dream of being a superstar?"

"You know him?"

"Know him, hell I practically helped raise him. I'm a good friend of his fathers. Ye couldn't of picked a better man." Adam nods. "Well ye best be changing so that ye can pay for the dress." I go into the changing room and do as he says. I text Drew _–I need money so I can pay for that dress.-_

A minute later I get a text back saying _–No you don't. Just tell him to put it on my tab.-_

I nod and place my phone in my pants pocket. I exit the dressing room and smile at Adam. "Drew says to put the dress on his tab."

Adam laughs, "I figured he'd be doing that. Well, let me box up that dress for ye and ye can be on ye way." I hand him the dress and he folds it and places it in a blue box. He hands the box back to me and smiles, "If ye need anything else while yer in Scotland don't be afraid to let me know."

I exit the shop and get back in the car. "You get it?" Drew asks.

"Yes." I smile. I can't wait until dinner.


	11. A Day Together

Chapter 10: A Day Together

We return to Drew's house and he smiles at me, "Amy, we have a few hours until supper. Do you want to do something fun?"

"Oh and what would that be?" I coyly ask.

"I wanted to know if I could paint your portrait. I know you said you wanted a landscape but for now I want you to be me muse." Drew charms with a debonair smile. I don't know why but if he asked me to jump off the roof, as long as he gave me the smile he's giving me now I'd do it.

"Sure," I nod. He takes me by the hand and leads me upstairs to a room that is what I envision as every true artist's studio. A white canvas marred with paint splatters and paint spills cover the floor and the wall appears to be an artist's canvas itself with different designs and paintings painted on it here and there. The only window in the room is positioned so that light can shine on which ever canvas he has placed on the easel. A cabinet lining the left wall appears to be full of different paints, brushes, and pallets while a sink sits on top of the cabinet. Different canvases are cluttered around the room. "Where should I…"

Drew doesn't wait for me to ask where to go but instead pushes me so I'm standing a few feet from the easel. He lifts my left hand and places it on my right upper arm and then gently takes my face in his hand and turns it ever so slightly so that I'm looking to the side. I feel like a living Barbie doll. He takes a step back and nods, "Perfect. Don't move."

He walks over to the cabinet and grabs different colors of paint, a few different size brushes, and a pallet. He sits on the stool in front of the easel and squirts different colors onto the pallet. I can only see him out of the corner of my eyes so I can only see what he just did partially. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him painting of the canvas with emotion and fervor. He occasionally looks up at me and chews on the end of his paintbrush in thought before going back to painting. I don't know how long I stand there before he tells me that I can come over and look at his work. I walk over and the breath catches in my chest. It's gorgeous.

The color he used for my brown hair is a pure oak but he's even caught the flecks of blonde that are minutely in my hair. He's painted my pale skin just right and my eyelashes are dark but not in an unfeminine sort of way. He has painted the slight shadows that went across my face while I had my head turned. He's painted my purple tank top with star designs and my blue jeans but the canvas stops just at my knees so the painting ends there. "Drew…you're so talented…"

"It's not one of me best pieces but it'll do." Drew smiles at me. His hands are covered in paint. He checks his watch and laughs, "Spent four hours on it to. Wow."

"Four hours!? That's a long time for a painting." I gasp.

"Not really. Usually I spend six to eight hours on it." He nods, "I should go wash up and I advise you do the same. It's 4:50 and we have to meet Dave at 6:00. I don't know about you but I usually take an hour to shower."

He walks me out of the room and I say, "Well, do you have more than one bathroom?"

"Yes but it wouldn't do us much good to shower at the same time. The water wouldn't be warm enough for the both of us at the same time." Drew laughs, "I'll excuse meself so I can go shower." He turns his back on me and walks away. I walk to the room I'm staying in and look out of the window. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I'm with a man who is dedicating time and money to make me happy. I've never had a boy spend so much time dedicated to me. I smile and get my book out and start reading as my phone goes off. I check it to see a text from Dave. _–Hey. Where you stayin at in London?-_

I text back, _-Not in London.-_

_ -Then where?-_

_ -Scotland.-_

It's a few minutes before I get a text back that says, _-Scotland? Why the hell are you in Scotland?-_

_ -I'm staying the weekend with Drew McIntyre. He's being really sweet. I wish you could get to know the Drew McIntyre I'm starting to know.-_

It's a few more minutes before he texts _–Amy I'm not sure you should be there. He just gives me a bad vibe. I don't know why.-_

_ -Dave he's not a bad guy. He's gentle and sweet and refined. He can paint amazingly, he can play piano, and he's a horseback rider. Don't judge him before you know him.- _I defend.

_-Amy…please…rethink where you are. I'd feel a lot safer if you did.-_

I sigh. I know Dave is only looking out for me, I get that. But I wish he would listen to me when I say I know what I'm doing. I trust Drew with my well being, even if Dave doesn't. I simply text back _–Look, I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you Thursday.-_ I turn my phone off and plug it into the wall. I lay on the bed and put my hands under my head. I don't want to listen to any one about Drew being a bad person. He's not a bad person.

The door to my room creaks open and Drew pokes his head in, "Hey, I'm done with the bathroom. You can take your shower now." I get up and exit the room. Drew is standing at the door in only a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"You…your…why didn't you get dressed?" I ask blushing.

"I didn't think it would bother you," Drew smirks with a cocky and confident air.

I look away and walk to the bathroom. I undress and run the hot water. I step into the shower and let the warm water wash away my fears and regrets. I run my hands through my hair as the water washes away the shampoo suds. It takes me twenty minutes to shower and when I get out, I stand looking at my hair in the bathroom mirror. As it usually does after a shower, it's laying all over my head wildly. I run my brush through it and get it all combed straight back. I take a ponytail holder that is wrapped around the end of my brush and pull my hair back into a sleek ponytail. I slip my knee highs on and a strapless bra on as well. Over that I slip the black dress I bought, well Drew bought. I then apply my foundation on to my face to conseal any zits I have. I put a smoky gray eyeshadow on as well as some pink blush. Now for the finishing touch I apply red lipstick. No longer do I look like the geek I am. Well, at least until I put my glasses back on.

I exit the bathroom and hear the tinkling of piano keys playing _Danny Boy_. I walk downstairs and pause at the door way of the living room. Drew is sitting on the stool in front of the piano playing wonderfully. He's wearing a black suit jacket, black slacks, and black buckle shoes. His back is to me so I can't see the color of his shirt. He continues to play so I join in singing, "Oh Danny boy the pipes, the pipes are calling."

Drew stops playing and turns to see me. His eyes light up and he smiles widely, "Wow…you look…"

I blush and say, "I do clean up rather nicely huh."

"You look gorgeous." He stands up and walks to me and I can see that his shirt is an aqua blue color that would demasculate most men. On Drew though, it's gorgeous. He walks to me and bows so I curtsy. "Can I escort a gorgeous lassie like you to dinner?"

I smile, "Of course."

He takes my hand and leads me to the car. We drive the hour back to Ayr and stop at a classy looking restaurant. We enter and see an older man waiting for us at a table. The young man who is seating people smiles at us, "May I help ye?"

"Yes we're with the Taylor party." Drew nods.

The host leads us to the table where the older man is waiting. His eyes are a haunting brown color and set in a smooth looking face. His brown hair is cut so short that it is almost shaved. He's wearing a black suit with a green undershirt. As soon as he sees us, he stands and hugs Drew. "McIntyre, my boy! 'Ow are you doing?" He has a British accent to his voice but not proper British, more cockney.

"I'm fine Dave, just fine. And yourself?" Drew smiles sounding rather good.

"Good. Who's your lovely lady friend?" Mr. Taylor asks, breaking his hug with Drew.

"This is Amelia Robinson. She works for Smackdown too." Drew introduces, "Amy this is me mentor Dave Taylor."

I nod at Mr. Taylor. I've seen his face from countless videos that we watched at the academy. He was a ruthless and bitter British brawler who held the hardcore championship a few times. It makes sense why Drew is so brutal in the ring now. "Pleased to meet you." I nod.

" 'Ow in the 'ell did you wind up with an American girl as classy and charming as 'er?" Mr. Taylor asks Drew as we sit down.

"I'm lucky I guess. You might know her stepfather." Drew answers.

"Oh? What bloke is 'er stepdad?"

"Steven Richards."

Mr. Taylor looks at me with a shocked look, "Your pops is Steven Richards? I know the bloke. 'Ow's 'e doin?"

"Well, he's in a hospital room with cancer." I reply.

Mr. Taylor shakes his head and sympathetically pats my hand, "I'm sorry dear. I send my condolences."

I nod, "Enough about me. I'm anxious to hear about young Drew."

Mr. Taylor laughs, "You are 'uh? 'e was a trouble maker."

"Dave, don't tell her anything to personal about me."

He ignores Drew's warning and says, "When 'e was about 15 'e came to me and told me that 'e 'ad done somethin' wrong. It turned out that the lil troublemaker 'ad freed the nearby private academy's mascot, a timber wolf, back into the wild."

I laugh and say, "Aw weren't you the wild one."

"Should I order a bottle of wine?" Drew asks.

"Nonsense boy. I'll order. Tonight is my treat and I'll not 'ave you ruining what could be a perfect night." Mr. Taylor says as he calls over a waiter. "A bottle of your best Dom Perignon."

The waiter nods and bustles off. Drew smiles at Mr. Taylor, "So, Dave, how is your wife Mina and your daughter Nadia?"

"Very good. Nadia turned 8 yesterday. I can't believe she's that old." Mr. Taylor laughs. " 'ave you seen your father yet?'

Drew's face grows cold again and it reminds me of when he was talking about not living in the same house all of his life. I think he has a problem with his dad. "No. He and I haven't spoken yet. How's your academy?"

"Thrivin' at least. Not many foreigners want to go into the business anymore. You don't see many people who want to go across seas to work for a man who couldn't care less." Mr. Taylor sighs. He looks at me, "What about you? 'ow did you get into the business?'

"Well as I said before, my dad is Steven Richards. I just sort of inherited his love for it. I started training when I was 14." I say. I turn to Drew, "How did you get into it?"

"My parents didn't know I started. After I went to my first live event I wanted to know how to get into it. I met Dave and he told me how to get in and even trained with me. I managed to get an interview with Vince and I got in." Drew smiles as the waiter brings in our bottle of Dom Perignon and three glasses. He pours some for us and then puts the bottle in the center of the table.

"Are you all ready to order?" the waitress asks.

"Yes I'll 'ave the filet mignon with fried instead of mashed potatoes." Mr. Taylor nods.

"I'll have the t-bone steak with a side of baked potatoes and a supper roll."

"I'll have the Tuscan breaded chicken in the white wine sauce." I nod. We hand him the menus and he bustles away. I smile and take a sip of the wine. It's not as good as the peach margarita but it's still good.

Drew smiles, "So, Amy, do you like it?"

"It's…different. Good but different." I smile. I take another sip and lean back in the chair. A few minutes later, at least thirty, the waiter comes back with our food. I eat the rest of my meal, and drink four more glasses of wine, in silence. "Y…you know what? I love you guys." I slur after they get done eating.  
Drew laughs and says, "I think this is our cue to exit." He stands up and helps me up to. "It was nice seeing you again Dave."

"Same to you Drew." Mr. Taylor nods. Drew helps me to the car and I get in. I fall asleep and when I wake up, I'm in my bed in the room I'm staying in. It's already Sunday morning.


	12. FIORGHRA

Chapter 11: Fíorghrá

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTERI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

When I wake I walk downstairs to see Drew is sitting at the head of the dining room table. He looks very tired and is reading a newspaper and drinking a small cup of coffee. I clear my throat and he looks up at me, "Oh it's you. Sleep well last night?"

I nod, "Yeah. I can tell you didn't though. Why do you look so tired?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"Just…just nightmares," he hesitates. Then he says, "No matter what I hadn't told you about my past you'd still like me wouldn't you?"

I nod and smile, "Of course I would. But you don't have to be ashamed of it. We're friends and nothing you can say or do will ever make that change."

He puts down the paper and looks at me, "So if I was upset and scared because me whole world is changing you'd stay by me side?"

"I would stay your friend." I confirm.

"Then I guess it's safe to tell you. I told you me mum died when I was in high school. What I didn't tell you is that afterwords me dad stopped caring. He started going all over the British Isles to try and charm women. I suddenly became something that he didn't want in his life. I moved out when I was 19. I called me dad, like I told you I did the other day, to see if I could talk to him but he wouldn't even answer me. He doesn't care about me and he doesn't care about anything I do!" Drew explains.

"Drew…I didn't know…" I say softly as I see the tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Not many people do. You know and Dave Taylor knows. The rest of the WWE has no idea." Drew replies.

"It's nothing you did and yet you still think that I'm not going to want to be your friend any more. Why?" I ask.

"I…I'm in love with someone," he replies.

For some reason I feel my heart breaking in my chest. I knew it. The one man I happen to think that I could be anything more with and he has someone else he's in love with. "Oh…"

"She's gorgeous, sweet, gentle, and loving. We have similar tastes in reading and in art. She's smart and she can sing wonderfully." Drew smiles going off about the woman he's in love with, "And I wish she'd open her eyes and see that hidden beneath our friendship is a love affair that's just waiting to bloom into something wonderful and beautiful."

I try not to let my tears get to me, "We'll, I'm sure it'll work out. You're such a good man and girl would have to be crazy not to fall in love with you."

"I hope it works out. You know her pretty well."

A few tears slip down my face, "Maria?"

He shakes his head, "Not Maria."

"Michelle?" I ask, my throat growing tight.

"No. Amy it's you! I'm in love with you!" Drew exclaims, with a short laugh.

"M…me?" I ask smiling through my tears.

"Yes you. Over the past few days I've fallen in love with you. God bless me but I'm in love with you," he smiles. He reaches his hand over and puts it on the side of my face. He wipes away the tears that are running down my face with his thumb. "Amelia…do you love me?"

"Drew…your one of the most unique people that I've ever seen. One the outside, to the entire world except me, you're a strong and brash and cocky bastard who doesn't want to let anyone else in. But I know the real you. You're gentle and kind and refined. You're a gentleman." I smile.

"So me and you…what are we now?" Drew asks sliding his hand from my face and down my arm to take my hand in his.

"I…I don't know." I blush.

"Amy…will you be me lassie?" Drew asks softly. He gently squeezes my hand as he waits for my response.

"Oh yes Drew, of course!" I smile. I feel so thrilled. The man I have grown to love has grown to love me back. The only way this could have been any better is if he asked me to be on national television.

He stands up and smiles, "Let's go for a ride!"

I cock my head to the side, "You grab the car keys and I'll go get dressed."

He laughs, "Not in the car, on horseback. Have you ever been horseback riding before?"

I shake my head, "Not really. I'd be willing to learn how to ride though. What should I wear?"

"Something dirty you don't mind getting dirty. Meself I usually wear a pair of old jeans, a short sleeve shirt, and boots. If you don't have boots you can just wear tennis shoes. You go get changed and I'll get the kitchen cleaned."

I walk upstairs and change into a pair of jeans with a hole in the left knee, a black tank top, and my nikes. I turn my phone on to check if I had any messages from my friends or family. I have 8 messages. Three of those are actually one large text but my phone turns it into different messages if it has more than 160 characters. The text is from Dave and it says _–Amy, please forgive me for what I said the other day. I had been having a bad day already and that mixed with a rainy day alone in Long. I don't doubt that Drew is a good person. All I doubt is his motives for getting you at his house alone. If he does anything don't be afraid to call me and I mean it. I'll come get you.-_

I roll my eyes and simply send back _–K-. _Before I check my next message.

There is one from Rey, Dolph, and Marr just seeing how I'm doing which I ignore. The tow that I'm worried about are from Mason and an unknown number. I read the one from Mason first. _–Hey Amy, I have good news. Your dad got discharged from the hospital last night. Bad news is he still has to do chemo.-_

I send back _–Good. Tell dad I send my love. Take care of yourself Mason.-_

Finally the last message I read is from the unknown number. _–Got this number from a friend. You better do a whole hell of a lot of training it if you hope to beat me at the pay-per-view.-_ One guess who that is. I put my phone back on the dresser and walk downstairs. Drew is standing at the doorway waiting for me.

"You sure took long enough." Drew laughs. We walk out of the house via the back door to where the horses are running around. One trots up to Drew and he pets its muzzle. "Amy this is me favorite horse, Carmina. She's a real sweet mare. You can ride her."

I pet the dapple gray mare and coo in a baby voice, "Oh aren't you just the cutest lil thing!" She brays and I laugh, "Which one are you going to ride?"

Drew gestures at a pure white stallion and smiles, "That one right there. His name is Buck."

"Why is he named Buck?" I ask.

"He has the innate ability to throw whoever is trying to ride him off. I want to tame him and what better way to do that then ride the beast." I nod as the two of us lead our horses to the barn. He helps me saddle and bridle the horse before climbing onto them. "Want to lead?"

"Considering the fact that I don't know where I'm going, yes." I laugh.

Drew kicks his heels into the horses side and the horse trots off. Carmina sees this and I don't have to kick into her side, she trots off happily. I feel the wind blowing through my hair and I feel a sense of freedom. We ride onto the nearby mountains until we get to a rock formation that has a waterfall coursing down it into a crystal clear lake. Drew climbs off of Buck and ties him to a tree so I follow suit. Drew climbs onto the rocks and smiles as he plunges into the water. He resurfaces and wipes the hair from his face. "C'mon in! The waters fine!"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"So? Neither did I." Drew says as he slips the shirt he was wearing off and tosses it at my feet.

"You're insane!" I laugh.

"Not insane, just know how to have meself a good time." Drew says swimming over to the bank where I stand. "Join me!"

I laugh as I slip my top off so I'm in just my jeans and baby blue sports bra. I get into the water and tread water next to Drew. "Okay I'm here. What more do you want?"

Drew wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "Mmm I can think of a few things." He kisses me passionately and I cling to Drew. I run my hands through his hair. He's so wonderful. He picks me up in his arms and carries me to the back, never breaking the kiss. He lays me against the ground and straddles me. I can feel the buldge in his pants, marking his eagerness.

"Drew…" I breathlessly sigh as he breaks the kiss "…are we really going to do this?"

"It's up to you, me love."

I nod, "Please…"

He kisses my lips gently and trails his down to my neck. He softly nips at it, causing me to moan a bit. He places his gentle but strong hands on either side of my head and I put my hands on his back. He pulls me gently so I'm sitting up and helps me slide my sports bra off. Our chests are pressed firmly against each other and he bends his head down to tease one of my sensitive nips with his strong pearly whites. My head falls back bonelessly and I let out a groan. This is the first time a man has ever been so intimate with me. I slide my hands to his jeans and fumble as I unbutton them. I pull them down his legs so he's just concealed by the pair of gray boxers he's wearing. He takes his head away from my breasts and up to my ear to whisper, "You're so beautiful Amelia."

I smile and whisper, "And you're so strong Drew." He unbuttons my jeans and lowers them so I'm in my blue panties. He smiles as I modestly blush and he pulls his boxers off. I gasp when I see him revealed to me. Not only is he long, he's thick.

"Wanna take it in that pretty little mouth of yours?" he huskily asks, standing. I get to my knees and bring my mouth to his cock. I flick my tongue against the tip and he shudders with excitement. Then I take all of it in my mouth and start sucking. "God damn…" I slide my tongue down the shaft and back up again. It's not long before I feel him explode in my mouth. The cum oozes out of him and I swallow it.

"How do you want to take me, Drew?" I mewl.

Drew gasps, trying to breath after the force of his cumming. "Lay…lay down…" As I do so he straddles me and in a quick snap of his hips he is inside of me. I let out a yelp of pain but he soothes me. "Shhh…its okay…"

I moan, "God just do it! Take me!"

Drew moves in and out of me in a forceful yet thouroughly gratifying manner. He starts kissing me and I kiss him back. So this is what making love to the love of your life is like. It's passion, pure bliss. Pure ecstasy. "God Drew I'm….I'm so hot…."

"I know baby. Want me to pull out when I…" Drew groans.

I shake my head as I experience my first orgasm. Drew comes with me and that only heightens my pleasure. He rolls off the top of me, panting. "God that was…."

"Yeah…" Drew agrees breathlessly. "W…we should get dressed."

We get dressed and prepare our horses so that we can ride back home. We get back to Drew's place, stable the horses, and go back inside. "Drew…can I sleep in your room tonight?" I ask.

"Sure."

**FIORGHRA IS THE GAELIC WORD FOR TRUE LOVE BY THE WAY! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A MATURE CHAPTER!**


	13. Prepare for Hell

Chapter 12: Prepare For Hell

Monday morning Drew and I leave for England. We spend Monday through Thursday preparing for Smackdown. Well, Drew does most of the training. I spend most of my time training watching old Michelle McCool matches. I know that facing her isn't going to be easy. Better women than I have tried and failed. All I can do is try and find some sort of weakness. It's almost like she's impervious to strikes and kicks. Not only do I watch Michelle's matches but I also watch some of the most hellacious street fights that I can think of. I watch the unsanctioned match between Chris Jericho and Shawn Micheals where Micheals was decimated, I watch the street fight between John Cena and JBL where JBL was locked in the car that Cena rammed with the construction machinery, and I watch every Orton match I can think of. I may not play dirty but I know that Michelle does and I know I have to prepare myself against that.

We get to the show Friday and Drew wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk backstage together. Superstars and divas are whispering things to each other as we walk by. How could they not? He's a 'vile-tempered' young man who 'sleeps with every girl he can lay his hands on' and I'm a 'gentle geek' who would never hurt a fly. We're an odd couple to our coworkers and yet we both know the truth about each other. Truth is we couldn't be any closer to each other. Anyways, we're walking down the hall and Maria see's us. "Amy?" she says surprised.

I turn to face her and I hug her, "Hey Ria!"  
"Are you really dating McIntyre?" she asks, looking at Drew who is standing next to me. He's not in ring gear yet but instead he's wearing a black muscle shirt with white skulls on it, black leather jeans, and black combat boots. I guess it does look odd compared to my white Star Wars shirt with black knee high skirt and black high heels.

I nod, "He's not a bad guy."

"That's not…"

"Ria listen to me. I know the rumors about him. People say he's ruthless and cold. I know he's only that way in the ring. People say he doesn't care about women and only wants to be them. I know that he's a refined gentleman whose afraid to let anyone in because they might break his heart. People say he's quiet because he thinks he's better than everyone. I know he's quiet because he doesn't want people to judge him." I say trying to dispel any rumors I know about Drew.

"So he's really not a cold, calculated douchebag?" Maria asks me, still sounding like she doesn't believe me.

Drew steps forward and offers Maria a hand to shake, "No, I'm really not a cold, calculated douchebag lassie." Maria shakes his hand and Drew smiles, "I take it you'll look after Amy while I'm in the ring."

Maria nods and goes to say something but I interfere by saying, "You honestly don't think I can't look after myself Drew?"

"It's not that I don't think you can't look after yourself. I know you can look after yourself. But I also know that McCool has Layla and while she has Layla you will need someone to help you, me pet." Drew smiles softly. He kisses me before walking to his locker room.

"You sure are lucky to have such a sweet guy." Maria smiles, half sighing.

"I thought you had Marella?" I ask, mentioning the sweet boyfriend from Raw that I know she has.

"I do it's just that I never really get to see him. So, you're the number one contender, huh?"

"I guess." I shrug.

"Good luck with that. Michelle is a really tough diva and she has people everywhere who will do whatever she says." Maria nods. She looks at the watch on her wrist and sighs, "I gotta go. I'm facing Layla tonight. Try not to get into trouble." Maria bubbily bounces off as I head to my locker room. When I get there I see Rey is standing outside of my room.

"Hola senorita!" he smiles, hugging me.

"Hey Rey. Sorry I couldn't get back to you. I was in Scotland with my boyfriend." I apologize, hugging him back.

"It's okay. I actually came here because I want to talk to you about your injury. You gonna be okay to wrestle in three weeks?"  
I nod, "Should be good by next week actually. My nose is feeling hella better."

"So you'll be ready for a good old fashioned street fight?" he sighs. I can hear the worry in his voice and see the dread in his contact enduced gold eyes.

"I…I'm not sure. I'm scared to death to fight Michelle and I don't know if I'll be able to stand toe to toe with her. I know nothing about her weakness or about how to use weapons to their full potential." I see Rey stat laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Your dad teach you to utilize weapons? Amy, you're dad is a hardcore legend! He probably taught you all about using the ring side weaponry and you didn't realize it. And if not, just go to him and ask him!" Rey laughs.

I blush, feeling stupid. "Yeah I get it."

"You need someone to teach you or you'll never be able to beat Michelle. She's great at playing dirty."

There is a calm and casual silence between us and I reply, "I'll leave with my dad sometime before my match. Have you seen Dave? You're usually right by him."

"Dave hasn't been happy for a few days now. I keep asking him what's wrong but all he'll tell me is that he's thinking. I've known Dave long enough to know that when he's thinking it actually means that he's heartbroken and hurting." Rey nods.

"Well he did just break up with Michelle. Maybe he misses her and wishes they didn't break up." I nod.

"Esse, I don't think you understand. Dolph, Matt, and I are pretty sure he's in love with you." Rey says, clapping a hand to my back before he walks off. I stand there in silence, head reeling. Dave likes me? But…but he's Dave! He's my best friend! This isn't suppose to happen!

I enter my room and change into my ring gear. I'm not fighting but I do have to cut a promo. They told me to go out to the ring, in gear, and talk about fighting Michelle at Elimination Chamber. By they I mean Teddy and Vince. Vince is even allowing me to change my name to Amelia Richards AND he's invited my dad to Smackdown tonight to patch things up. I get dressed in a black Batman shirt with the yellow bat symbol in the center, black runners shorts, and my black converse. I put my hair in pigtails and look at myself in the mirror. The Dark Knight is definitely a good her to wear tonight. After all, he was all about revenge.

I exit my room and walk to the gym. On one side of the gym, Dave is talking to Dolph and Matt about his handicapped match against the two later tonight and on the other side Drew is talking to Vince McMahon. I walk over to hear Drew say, "Vince I don't want to do it! He's one of me elders and I refuse to hurt him!"

"Hurt who?" I ask, coming up behind Drew and wrapping my arms around his waist.

Drew quickly turns to face me and says, "No one dear."

"Either you do it and earn my graces or I do it and you go through hell!" Vince tells Drew in that gravelly voice. He turns and struts away from us and out of the gym.

"Sweetie…what did he mean by that?" I ask him gently resting in his arms.

"Nothing me pet. Me match is next. And then you have to cut your promo." Drew nods. I see a hidden undertone of something in his eyes. "So…I'll see you later?"

I nod and kiss his cheek. "See you later baby boy." He walks off and I walk over to where Dave, Dolph, and Matt are standing. "Heya boys."

Dave looks at me and his chocolate brown eyes light up. "Hey Amy! What's going on?"

"Not much Dave. Can I talk to you alone?" I ask softly.

Dave looks at Dolph and Matt, "I'll see you guys later. Don't forget what we talked about for our match."

They both walk off and I look at him. "Dave…you'd tell me if you felt anything more for me than our friendship…right?"  
Dave turns thirteen shades of red and stammers, "Ams…well…um…"

"You like me don't you?" I sigh.

"Kinda. You're someone I can talk to who shares common interests with me. You're someone that I can share a laugh over the simplest things with."

"Dave, listen to yourself! Those are all things friends do for each other!" I smile at him.

"But I think you're gorgeous. And you can't tell me that you don't have feelings for me." Dave smiles at me, almost challengingly.

"Dave, I'm with Drew…" I mutter.

"I know and I know you two are in love. But…I've heard the rumors…"

"Rumors Dave." I put emphasis on the word rumors. "They aren't true."

We look at each other, his eyes filling with tears. "I'll never stop loving you Amy. Just remember that." He storms away and I stand there alone for a few minutes before walking to the entrance ramp.

I stand there for about fifteen minutes waiting for Drew to get done so I can talk and cut my promo. Finally he stumbles backstage, clutching the Intercontinental title. "Drewie! You didn't tell me your match tonight was a title match!" I squeal.

He laughs though his eyes show a different emotion. "I didn't want to tell you honey. You gotta get out there."

"**THAT GIRL'S A GENIUS/WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH/ I THINK SHE'S SERIOUS/WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH**…" I walk to the ring as fans cheer for me. The cheering is a bit louder than the last time I was in the ring and I'm surprised. I thought they would have forgotten all about me by now. I walk to the ring as fans cheer for me. The cheering is a bit louder than the last time I was in the ring and I'm surprised. I thought they would have forgotten all about me by now. I climb into the ring and take the ring announcers microphone. One day I'll remember his name. I wait for the cheering to die down before I say, "How are you all doing in London tonight?" The fans go nuts again and I laugh, "I know I'm new here on Smackdown and it's pretty much a good time. The only problem I have is a diva by the name of Michelle McCool."

There are a few cheers mixed in with the boos that the fans give when I mention her name but not many. "That diva broke my nose and I want payback, as my shirt can tell for all of you comic book geeks like me who actually read Batman. I'm not a violent person and, well, I don't really know much about violence other than what I learned from my dad Stevie Richards." The fans cheer and start chanting Richards and I smile, "I like him too guys. But the point I'm trying to make here is that at Elimination Chamber, Michelle better get ready for one hell of a f…"

I'm interrupted by a theme song that neither I nor the fans have heard in a long time. I look up to the ramp and there, standing at the entrance looking as proud as he would have been years ago while wrestling on Smackdown, is my dad. He struts to the ring as the fans go nuts and I can't help but let a lump form in my throat. Here he is coming to stand next to me like a father in a wrestling ring and not just as a mentor and just a few days ago I thought he was going to die in a hospital bed. I'll never forget this moment. Ever. "Amy, I came down here to tell you how proud of you I am. You were always the hardest worker and the fastest learner at the academy. And now you're standing in a wrestling ring preparing for a hellacious match. I have no doubt in my mind you'll win."

That right there is enough to break me into tears. I throw my arms around him and hug him close to me. Over his shoulder I can see Drew running to the ring. Now I see what he and Vince were talking about. I let go of my dad and stand in front of him, "Drew don't you dare!" I mouth to him.

"Run! I'm not going to hurt your dad but I need you to run before…" his statement is cut short by loud pyrotechnics.

"**I WALK ALONE INSIDE THIS PIT OF DANGER/I SWALLOW DOWN THE THOUSAND YELLS OF ANGER/THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD HAS FALLEN ON MY SHOULDERS/A PLACE WHERE NO ONE FOLLOWS ME/ I WALK ALONE**…" Dave runs to the ring and rolls in. I think he's going to help me with Drew but instead he attacks my father. I scream out in fury and go to attack him but instead he grabs a microphone and looks at me.

"You caused this to happen! If you had just told me you loved me and let Drew go I wouldn't of done it. But instead you stayed with that Scotish bastard. And about that match at Elimination Chamber, it's now two on two. Me and Michelle versus you and the partner of your choice. If your team wins you get the title and I leave you alone. But if my team wins not only does Michelle get to keep the title but you leave Smackdown forever." He spits in my fathers face before leaving the ring.

I drop to my knees and hold my dad in my arms. I try to revitalize him but it does no good. He's knocked out cold. Drew signals for medics and they take him out of the ring and out of the arena on a stretcher. I cry and let Drew hold me close. Dave was supposed to be my friend. Friends don't do that to each other. I stop crying and head out of the ring, utterly pissed. I'm prepared for hell. I just have to find a partner.

**THIS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE BRETT HART/VINCE MCMAHON CONFRONTATION ON THE JANUARY 31****st**** EDITION OF RAW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT!**


	14. Finding My Partner

Chapter 13: Finding My Partner

As I walk backstage I'm greeted by Dolph, Rey, and Matt. They all have a sad look on their faces and are looking at me like I just had to watch my puppy die. "Amy…we're so…"

I hold up a hand to cut Dolph off. "No don't even tell me that! I don't want people feeling sorry for me. What I want is revenge on Dave for what he just did."

Matt nods, "I get that. I still can't believe Dave did that. He's normally not like that."

"Unless he wants something and he doesn't get it." Rey speaks up, "I saw him get that way over the title once. He even destroyed JBL's limo once. I just didn't think he could be that way with a human being."

I look at him and nod, "Neither did I Rey Rey." I turn to Drew who is standing behind me. "Talk to them for a while. They won't judge you. I need to think."

Drew nods as I walk to my room and put my head in my hands. I need a partner and I need one quick. It has to be someone that isn't going to be obvious so that Dave can't know what's coming. That rules out Rey, because Dave knows what Rey's going to do, and Drew, because even though they've never fought Dave can prepare to fight him. I also need someone who is strong and capable. That rules out my dad, Matt, and Dolph. My dad would have been a good choice but he got attacked. Matt and Dolph are talented but I know they aren't going to be a good match. The only friend I have on Smackdown other than them is Maria and I know she won't be a good choice.

I sit in my room with my head in my hands thinking. I don't have many options and I can't go without a tag team partner or I'll automatically forfeit and have to leave Smackdown. I sit there thinking and thinking. Who is left that I trust on Smackdown that I can get help from. Then a thought starts to cross my mind. I was never told that I had to pick a Smackdown superstar. Hell, I was never told that I had to pick a WWE superstar. I grab my phone and dial the number. I hear a gruff male voice answer, " 'Lo?"

"Hey…I have a problem I need help with. Can you drive to Memphis and meet me at the Ritz? You can? Thanks. I'll explain everything when you get there. Bye!" I hang up my phone with a devious smile on my lips. Dave and Michelle are in for a world of hurt.

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER!**


	15. Elimination Chamber

Chapter 14: Elimination Chamber

It's been four weeks and all of my training and hard work has lead up to this. Drew has been helping me to learn how to use weaponry and Rey has been helping both me and my partner learn how to dodge almost any human strike and weapon hit that could possibly be used on us. We're ready to fight and in seventeen minutes we'll be fighting in a match that could either ruin us or it could solidify our names in WWE history as a great tag team.

Drew smiles at me as I pace our locker room, "Where's your partner?"

"Training. We usually don't talk to each other or like to be around each other when we train." I nod gently.

"Nervous?" he asks, standing up and walking over to me. He places his hands on my hips and looks into my eyes.

"Scared." I admit, resting my head on his chest. "What if I lose? I will have to leave Smackdown and go to Raw. I can't leave you and all of my friends!"

Drew kisses the top of my head, "I love you to sweetie. You won't lose. I have confidence in you and in your partner. And even if you have to leave, I'll still be your boyfriend." He looks up at the clock on the wall and sight, "You should get going."

I hug him close and nod, "Alright." I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my hair in pigtails held by a white ponytail holder and a blue ponytail holder. My thick glasses sit on my face and in my ears I'm wearing a set of white studs and a set of blue studs. My shirt is blue with the Fantastic Four logo on it and I'm wearing blue wrestling tights with what looks like white flames going up the sides. Instead of a pair of converse, I'm wearing blue wrestling boots with white flame designs going up the sides. I look good and I feel good. Now only if I can do good.

I exit my locker room and get to the backstage area that leads to the entrance ramp. Outside at the ring area I can hear fans booing and I can only assume that means that Dave and Michelle are in the ring. "**THAT GIRL'S A GENIUS/WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH/ I THINK SHE'S SERIOUS/WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH**…" my theme song begins. I walk out to thousands of screaming fans and in my soul I know I've made it.

"And their opponents, first from Carson City Nevada Amelia Robinson!" the ring announcer says. I feel bad that I can never remember his name. He always makes me sound more exciting to watch than I really am. I walk down the ramp to just outside of the ring and wait for my tag team partner to get there.

"**HE'S THE ONE THEY CALL DOCTOR FEEL GOOD/HE'S THE ONE THAT MAKES YA FEEL ALRIGHT/HE'S THE ONE THEY CALL DOCTOR FEEL GOOD**..." begins my partners theme song. I have to stifle a laugh as he walks out to the ramp because of the theme they chose for him. It fits. The fans are cheering but looking utterly confused. So do Dave and Michelle. My partner is wearing a black bandana with his lip piercing in. He has on a black muscle shirt with a baby blue trim on it. His jeans are tight and tucked into his black wrestling boots with blue laces.

"And her partner from Carson City Nevada and weighing in at 230 lbs. Mason Dixon!"

I hug Mason as he gets to where I am and we look at our opponents in the ring. We share a devious smile and get under ring to get our weapons. Mason pulls out a bike chain and wraps it around his fist. I grab a kendo stick and slap it against the ground once before looking at Michelle. We climb into the ring and go straight for our opponents. I try to slam it against her stomach but she grabs it and wrenches it away from me. She slings it hoping to hit my head but I duck and roll so I'm behind her. I fling her out of the ring and she hits the hard concrete floor. I climb the turnbuckle and wait for her to get back up. When she does I send a flying dropkick into her chest. She hits the floor again as the crowd goes wild.

I go to pick her up but I feel someone grab my arm and fling me into one of the steel posts. I hit with such forces that I swear I'm immobilized for a second. I manage to see Dave standing there smiling at me. I roll out of the way of one of his stomps. I push myself to my hands and knees and start trying to push myself up. Mason tackles Dave to get him away. Michelle walks over to me and grabs a fistful of hair. She drags me to my feet and throws me into the steel barricade. She grabs the kendo stick from the ring and slams it into my chest. I don't care how much you train for a street fight or hardcore match, when you get hit with a weapon it hurts like hell. I scream in pain as the sensation courses through my body. She hits me again and again until she breaks the kendo stick on my chest.

I push her away and when she comes back I manage to land a punch in her face. I'm so involved in this Match that I don't even notice the crowd around me. It's just Dave fighting Mason and me fighting Michelle. As she staggers back, holding her face, I dart under the ring and grab a trashcan. I wait for her to come running towards me and I swing the trashcan into her head. She falls flat on the ground so I grab a table out from under the ring and set it up. I then toss her onto it and climb the turnbuckle again. I go for my finisher. I know I can't pin her yet because if I go for it, Dave will definitely break the pin. But if I can get her out of the way then Mason and I can team up on Dave.

I jump off the turnbuckle and go into my front flip and land the leg drop. The table breaks underneath the weight of the slam and then I look into the ring. The chain that was wrapped around Mason's fist is now being wrapped around his throat. My heart stops dead in my chest and I'm terrified. This is sick. I jump into the ring and slam my fists against Dave's back to try and distract him. He drops the chain and pushes Mason away from him. I gasp in surprise as he grabs me and picks me up for a scoop slam. I feel my body practically breaking in two. I see him get out of the ring and reach under the apron for something as I lay there, body racked in pain. I see him walk over to Mason after getting back in the ring and put one end of the thing he has in his hand around Mason's wrist. That thing is a pair of handcuffs. He sits me up and starts wailing on Mason's stomach. Through my pain I push myself to get to my feet and stumble out of the ring. I get under the ring and grab a baseball bat. I run back into the ring and break it across Dave's back.

He turns and looks at me, an animalistic gleam in his eyes. He grabs me and goes to body slam me but I send a foot crashing into his groin. He falls to his knees and I take the key for the handcuffs out of his wrist tape. I use it to unlock Mason who falls to the ground. Mason gets up a few seconds before Dave does. I get out of the ring and pick up Michelle who has been laying on the ground since I broke her through the table. Mason and Dave are trading punches in the center of the ring and I pin Michelle. One! Two! …Kick out at three! I gasp in surprise but then realize it must have been sheer luck because she's still laying there almost lifeless.

I look at Mason who has finally knocked Dave off of his feet and is standing there in a fighting stance. I look at him and pull Dave so that I have him restrained by the arms. Mason slips something out of his pants pocket and slips it onto his fist: a pair of brass knuckles. He starts pounding Dave's face in and with the final punch Mason breaks his face open. I let go of Dave and he falls to the mat. We've managed to do the seemingly impossible, get the Animal hurt and despondent. I smile at Mason and signal for him to hand me the handcuffs. I pull Dave to a vertical base and handcuff him to the top rope. Mason smirks and starts to punch him in the stomach. Royal payback for what Dave did to him.

I focus my attention back on Michelle as a demented smile crosses my lips. I uncover one of the turnbuckles and bring Michelle to her feet. I wrap my hand in her hair and start slamming her head into it. This is for everything she ever did to Drew. This is for everything she ever did to anyone she's ever wronged to get something she wants in her wretched life. Hell, this is for me. When I see that first drop of bleed, I throw her back on the mat. I then go for the pin. 1! 2! …3!

The bell rings and suddenly I'm brought out of the self world I was in for that match. My theme starts playing and Mason lifts my arm in the air. "And your winners, Mason Dixon and Ameila Richards!" I hug Mason and then I smile at the ring announcer. Tony Chimel! That's his name, Tony Chimel.

**THANKS TO All OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED! HAVE A STORY PAIRING YOU WANT WRITTEN? ADD IT IN A REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO GET TO IT!**


End file.
